


Love Is Here to Stay

by awriterofthings



Series: College AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Sequel to Pull Me Closer to Love. - Clarke and Lexa must deal with the ups and downs of their relationship as they prepare to spend the next few years in separate schools.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

           Clarke entered the three-bedroom apartment that she shared with Lexa, Raven and Octavia. They were into their fourth year of college and had been living together since their junior year. They had a nice little setup and Clarke enjoyed living with her best friends and her girlfriend. It was a Friday night so she was sure Raven and Octavia were probably out at a party. She removed her jacket and put it into the closet by the front door before moving towards her room.

           Lexa looked up from her textbook when she heard the door open. Smiling, she set the book aside. “Hey, you.”

           “Hey, how was your day?” Clarke set her backpack down on the floor and kicked off her shoes.

           “It was decent. LSAT scores were posted today.” Lexa gestured to her laptop. “I’m ready whenever you are.” Clarke’s MCAT scores had been posted weeks ago but she had wanted to wait until Lexa’s scores came in so that they could look at them together.

           “Not yet,” Clarke said, nerves taking over. “I’m not ready.”

           “You’ve been waiting for weeks,” Lexa stated. “Aren’t you curious?”

           “Curious and terrified,” Clarke replied as she moved to sit on the bed beside her girlfriend. “What if I totally bombed it?”

           “Then you’ll take it again,” Lexa answered.

           Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re supposed to say that I’m way too smart to have done poorly.”

           “You _are_ way too smart, which is why you shouldn’t be nervous.” Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke on the cheek. “So are you ready?”

           Clarke shook her head. “Sex first.”

           Lexa laughed. “Sex first?”

           “It’s been two weeks and we have the place to ourselves, we should take advantage of it. If my test score is shit, then I won’t be in the mood.” Clarke got up from the bed and pulled off her shirt. “Get naked.”

           “You’re so romantic. How’d I get this lucky?” Lexa joked as she removed her shirt.

           Clarke grinned as she removed her jeans. “I’m glad you’re aware of how lucky you are.” Once out of her jeans, she moved onto the bed and straddled Lexa.

           Lexa rubbed her hands up and down Clarke’s thighs. “I’m not feeling like a bottom tonight.”

           Clarke bent down and nipped at Lexa’s bottom lip. “Neither am I.”

           Lexa grinned as she moved her hand between Clarke’s legs and pressed into her through her underwear. “I want you on your back, Griffin. Unless you’re fine with not continuing this.”

           Clarke let out a small moan as she quickly moved to lie down on the bed. Lexa moved on top of her and trailed kisses along her neck. “How do you want it?”

           “Slow.” Clarke breathed out.

           Lexa chuckled against Clarke’s neck. “You really don’t want to see your test score do you?”

           “Shut up,” Clarke said, causing Lexa to laugh again.

 

 

          

           Lexa was lying in bed tracing patterns on Clarke’s bare back with her finger as the blonde caught her breath after their third round. “What if I look at your score and you look at mine?”

           “I guess we could do it that way.” Clarke and Lexa got out of bed and they each retrieved shorts and a t-shirt from the dresser before grabbing their laptops and sitting down on the bed.

           They logged into their students accounts and switched laptops so they could check each other’s scores.

           “So how do you want to do this?” Lexa asked. “We call out-,”

           “Ohmygod, Lexa! You scored a one-eighty! Isn’t that the best possible score?”

           Lexa let out a breath of relief and smiled. “It is. I didn’t think I did that well.” Lexa leaned over to look at the laptop and see the score for herself. “That’s insane.”

           “You shouldn’t be too surprised,” Clarke grinned. “You are pretty damn smart and you’re surrounded by a family of lawyers.”

           “Ready to hear how you did?” Lexa asked.

           “No, not really,” Clarke replied, still nervous. “Maybe we should wait until-,”

           “Five-twenty,” Lexa said, obviously proud of her girlfriend. “Five-hundred and twenty out of a possible Five-twenty-eight, Clarke. You totally owned the MCATs. What’d your mom score when she took it?”

           “The old test format had a possible high of forty-four and that’s what my mom got.”

           “She’s going to be so proud. _I’m_ proud. I knew you’d kick this test’s ass. We’ll probably both get into Yale and-,”

           “Wait. Lexa, John Hopkins is my first choice.”

           Lexa frowned. “You said you would think about Yale.”

           “Yeah, _think_ about it. Yale is the best school for you but for my medical career and personal life, John Hopkins is best for me. It’s a great school and I’d still be able to visit my mother and friends on the weekends.”

           Lexa closed Clarke’s laptop and set it aside. She couldn’t be selfish here. John Hopkins would make Clarke happy and she needed to support her. She pushed down the urge she had to convince Clarke to go to Yale and let out a breath instead. “A five-hour car drive isn’t horrible… and it’s only an hour flight. It’s not like we’d never see each other.”

           Clarke studied Lexa for a moment. “So you’re not upset?”  

           “Of course not. It’ll suck not seeing you every day but we’ll manage. Let’s not think about it right now. We should be celebrating. Let’s call your mom and then my family.”

           Clarke had a feeling that Lexa was trying to mask her real feelings and she knew that she should wait until the brunette was ready to talk but this was huge and she didn’t want to wait. “Lexa, you don’t have to pretend to be okay with this situation. We should talk about it.”

           “I said I wasn’t upset, Clarke.” Lexa reached for her cell phone and began to look through her contact list. “Should I call your mom first?”

           Clarke took Lexa’s phone and set it down on the bed. “I want you to talk to me.”

           “There’s nothing to talk about,” Lexa said in agitation. “We’re going to separate colleges that happen to be miles apart.”

           “And how do you feel about that?” Clarke asked, hoping to get Lexa to open up to her.

           “It is what it is,” Lexa replied. “Am I calling your mom or not?”

           Clarke rolled her eyes and set Lexa’s laptop aside before getting up to leave the room.

           Lexa sighed and got up from the bed to follow after her. “Are you going to tell me what I did?”

           Clarke turned around to face Lexa. “I want to talk about this, Lexa, but it’s fine, you don’t so we’ll just wait to talk on your terms… as always.” Clarke moved into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

           Lexa sat down next to Clarke but said nothing. She wasn’t ready to talk but she at least wanted to be near her girlfriend. Clarke picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television.

           Almost an hour passed before Lexa finally decided to speak. “We have such a solid relationship. I’m afraid of what distance will do to it. We’ll both be busy and there will be plenty of weekends where we won’t get to visit each other. I don’t want to lose you.”

           Clarke turned off the TV and turned on the couch to face Lexa. “You’re right. We do have a solid relationship. And yes, we’ll be crazy busy and there will be times where we’re both frustrated but we can make it work. I love you, Lexa. I’m not going to let this end just because we’re a few hundred miles apart.”

           “I know. I’m sorry.” Lexa kissed Clarke. “I didn’t mean to jump to the worse possible scenarios. I love you too.”

           “We still have an entire school year to go so we won’t be apart for a while. Let’s enjoy it.” Clarke moved so that she was sitting closer to Lexa and then turned the TV back on. “And we’ll tell everyone about our scores later. We’re visiting my mom next weekend so we can tell her then and on our way back we can stop by your aunt and uncle’s and tell them the news. Think you can wait that long?”

           “Yeah, I can wait that long,” Lexa replied. “Speaking of visiting your mom, are you still okay about the whole thing?”

           Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and linked their fingers together. “Yeah, I guess. I couldn’t expect her to stay single forever. I’m not thrilled to meet her new boyfriend but we’ll see how it goes. Thanks for agreeing to go with me.”

           “Someone’s got to stop you from murder if it comes down to that,” Lexa joked. Clarke chuckled as she rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and the two went back to watching TV.

           “You know,” Lexa began. “We should be having celebratory _and_ make-up sex right now.”

           Clarke raised her head and looked at Lexa in amusement. “And you say my stamina is ridiculous. We just had sex three times.”

           “That was like an hour and a half ago,” Lexa stated, seriously. Clarke laughed and let Lexa pull her up from the couch and towards their room.

 

 

 

           Clarke was sitting in the kitchen the next morning with Raven as they talked about the night before. She had told her best friend about her and Lexa going to separate colleges in order to get her opinion on the matter.

           “You’re Clarke and Lexa,” Raven said, simply. “Distance isn’t going to ruin your relationship. It’ll make it stronger or whatever. You really shouldn’t worry.”

           “Thanks, Raven,” Clarke said. “I’m trying not to worry about it like I told Lexa not to but here I am. If it was just the distance, it would be fine but stack the distance on top of medical and law school-,”

 

 

 

           “-and there’s a lot to worry about,” Lexa said to Octavia as they walked around outside.

           “I totally get why you’re worried but like I said, you’re Lexa and Clarke. You’ll make it work. You two are totally made for each other. If anyone can withstand the trials and tribulations of a long-distance relationship, it’s you two. You just have to trust each other and communicate. And you’ll only be a few hours apart. It could be worse.”

           “I might not even get into Yale anyway and it won’t be an issue,” Lexa said.

           Octavia rolled her eyes. “Don’t be an idiot. You’re-,”

 

 

           “-definitely getting into John Hopkins. Especially with those test scores. Just own your senior year and you’ll be just fine. But seriously, all this worrying is for nothing.”

           Clarke nodded. “You’re right. I’m overthinking things. We’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.”    

          

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

           Lexa was sitting out in the living room the following morning with a cup of coffee as her laptop rested on her lap. She was too focused on what she was currently reading to hear Octavia exit her room and make her way down the hallway.

           Octavia quietly moved behind the couch and looked at what Lexa was doing on her laptop. “Why are you reading about long-distance relationships?”

           Lexa was startled at the close proximity of the voice and nearly spilt her coffee. “Jesus, Octavia,” she sighed.

           Octavia moved around the couch to sit down before taking Lexa’s laptop from her. “Why are you looking at this?” She asked as she scrolled through the site.

           “We looked at our scores yesterday and got to talking about colleges and whatnot,” Lexa stated.

           “What’d you score?” Octavia asked, excitedly. “I bet it’s something high.”

           “Perfect score and Clarke got a five-twenty, which is really close to a perfect score.  Don’t tell anyone, though. We wanted to tell everyone in person next weekend. Anyway, if we continue to do well this school year, we’ll have our pick of colleges.”

           “But you’ve always had your eye on Yale,” Octavia stated. “Where does Clarke want to go?”

           “John Hopkins,” Lexa replied, miserably. “She’ll get in and I’m happy for her-,”

           “Are you sure?” Octavia asked. “Because you don’t sound so thrilled.”

           “I’m just worried about what this means for our relationship. The distance won’t be much but we won’t always be able to see each other every weekend and we’ll be busy. The statistics for couples our age involved in a long-,”

           Octavia reached out and flicked Lexa on her temple.

           “Ow! What the hell, O?” Lexa frowned as she rubbed her temple.

           “That’s for being an idiot.” Octavia closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table. “Your relationship with Clarke is solid. You have nothing to worry about. Your relationship won’t fall apart because of distance unless you let it.”

           Lexa let out a breath and set her coffee down. “Thanks, Octavia.” She gestured to the laptop. “I just wanted to do some research and make sure I do everything right when we’re apart.”

           “It’s my job to tell you when you’re being stupid,” Octavia answered. “And you have months before you two have to think about this. Just enjoy the time you have together now. And you definitely don’t need the internet helping you.”

           Lexa ran a hand through her hair. “You’re right. I’ll just try not to think so much about it.”

           Octavia patted Lexa on the thigh before standing up. “You and Clarke belong together, Lexa.” She headed into the kitchen and began pulling out pans. “I’m going to make breakfast. Go cuddle with your girlfriend or something. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

           “You’re the best.”

           Octavia grinned. “I’m aware.”

           Lexa laughed lightly and made her way back to her room. She heard the shower running and smiled as she began to undress. She tossed her clothes into the hamper and entered the bathroom, the scent of Clarke’s favorite shampoo instantly hitting her. She opened the shower door and stepped inside, immediately reaching up to take over washing Clarke’s hair.

           Clarke let out a content sigh as Lexa’s fingers began to massage her scalp. “Morning.”

           “Morning.” Lexa made Clarke turn around and gave her a kiss before continuing her self-assigned job. Once Clarke’s hair was washed, Clarke switched positions and got started on Lexa’s hair.

           It was about ten minutes later that they were done showering but Lexa had gotten handsy and now they were making-out against the wall. Lexa pulled away and began kissing Clarke’s neck down to her chest.

           “Wait,” Clarke stopped the brunette from going lower. “Remember what happened the last time we had shower sex?”

           Lexa nipped at Clarke’s chest before sinking down to her knees. “You enjoyed it?”

           “I also had a near-death experience,” Clarke reminded her as she ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair.

           Lexa grinned at the memory of Clarke’s climax causing her to lose her footing on the soapy tile. It wasn’t the most comfortable or safe place to have sex but it was always fun. “So you’re saying no?”

           Clarke tugged gently on Lexa’s hair. “No, just come back up here.”  

           Lexa did as she was told and kissed Clarke as she snaked her hand down her stomach and between her legs. The sound of the door bursting open caused her to pull away from Clarke and the sound of Raven’s voice made her roll her eyes.

           “Congratulations, bitches!” Raven yelled. “I heard about your scores!”

           “Lexa,” Clarke chided the brunette.

           “Octavia!” Lexa yelled. “I said not to tell anyone!”

           “I’m sorry!” Octavia shouted back as she entered the bathroom. “I didn’t know Raven was included in that.”

           “We won’t say anything,” Raven assured her. “You two should totally be proud of yourselves, though.”

           Clarke opened the shower stall and stuck her head out. “Thanks. Now go away.”

           Raven laughed. “Sorry to interrupt your shower sex.”

           “We weren’t having sex,” Clarke answered. “Yet.”

           “Clarke.” Lexa didn’t like revealing much about her sex life to others but Clarke loved talking to her best friend about what they got up to in the bedroom.

           “We’re out. Do continue. Grumpy needs to relax,” Raven said before leaving the room with Octavia.

           Lexa frowned. “I’m not grumpy,” she muttered.

           Clarke kissed her girlfriend before turning off the shower. “You can be but it’s cute.”

           Lexa watched as Clarke exited the shower, her eyes trailing over the blonde’s body. She let out a breath and exited the shower, pushing thoughts of sex out of her head.

 

 

One week later…

 

           Lexa was driving while Clarke sat in the passenger seat singing along to the radio and Raven slept in the backseat. She grinned and shook her head in amusement. “I’m surprised you don’t have any aspirations to become a pop star.”

           Clarke chuckled. “I wanted to be in a rock band as a kid. Mostly because I wanted to crowd surf. It looked like fun. What’d you want to be as a kid?”

           “A lawyer,” Lexa replied. “Sorry, hope you weren’t expecting anything exciting.”

           Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re so lame, Lex. Wasn’t there something random you wanted to be?”

           Lexa thought for a moment. “I used to pretend I was the leader of a small group of warriors.”

           Clarke chuckled. “A leader, huh? No wonder you like being called commander in bed.”

           Lexa grinned and looked into the rear-view mirror to make sure Raven was still asleep. “I like being called commander in bed because it’s hot when you say it.”

           “Well, maybe I can call you that tonight if you play your cards right.”

           “My rules haven’t changed, Clarke,” Lexa stated. “Not at your mom’s place.”

           Clarke sighed. “You do realize that we’ve done it at your aunt and uncle’s place on several occasions, right?”

           “That’s different.” Lexa stopped at a light and looked Clarke. “My room is on a different floor than their room. No chance of them hearing anything.”

           “Oh, so it’s less disrespectful because the rooms are farther apart?”

           “Pretty much,” Lexa said before starting to drive again.

           “Such logic,” Clarke said, sarcastically. “Definitely have great potential as a future lawyer.”

           Lexa playfully swatted at Clarke’s thigh. “Shut up. It makes sense.” She then rested her hand on Clarke’s thigh. “So how are you feeling about meeting this guy?”

           Clarke shrugged. “Still don’t really want to but like I said, I couldn’t expect my mother to be single forever.”

           “Your mom wouldn’t date a jerk so he has to be a decent guy,” Lexa said. “Maybe you’ll like him.”

           “It doesn’t matter if he’s a nice guy or not,” Clarke stated. “I just can’t imagine my mom with someone that’s not my dad. You wouldn’t understand.”

           Lexa moved her hand from Clarke’s thigh and placed it back onto the steering wheel. “Why not? Because both my parents are gone as opposed to one? Don’t be an ass, Clarke.”

           “That’s not what I meant,” Clarke said, apologetically. “I just… I meant that’s it not something you have to think about.”

           “Yeah, because both my parents are gone,” Lexa stated, calmly. “But it doesn’t matter, I still get it. I just think you should want your mom to be happy.”

           “I do want her to be happy,” Clarke stated. “Which is why I agreed to meet him.” Clarke reached out and placed an arm on Lexa’s shoulder. “Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you before. I’m sorry.”

           “You didn’t. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Lexa pulled up in front of Clarke’s house. “Come here.”

           Clarke leaned over, meeting Lexa in the middle so they could share a kiss. She smiled and looked over at the backseat where Raven was obviously feigning sleep. “We should make Raven drive back tomorrow so we can fool around in the backseat.”

           “Gross, you two,” Raven said as her eyes immediately opened. “I’m definitely not driving back unless one of you are in the passenger seat. I do approve of your kinky side, though… Commander.”

           Lexa’s eyes widened. “I hate you.” She then looked at Clarke. “I hate her.” Raven laughed and exited the car, leaving an embarrassed Lexa behind.

           Clarke almost wanted to tell her girlfriend that Raven knew about her ‘commander’ kink for months now ever since hearing Clarke moan it loudly from their bedroom when they thought no one was home. That definitely wouldn’t help the situation, though. Lexa liked keeping their sex life private and Clarke did her best to respect that. “Don’t be embarrassed, Lex. It’s just Raven.” Clarke got out of the car and gave Raven a warning look to behave.

           Raven held up her hands in mock surrender, silently promising to not tease Lexa.

           Lexa popped the trunk open and got out of the car. “I’ll get the bags. You two go ahead inside.” Lexa wanted them to have a moment with Abby before she got into the house.

           “I can at least grab one bag,” Clarke said, not wanting to leave Lexa with the heavy lifting.

           “Clarke let your girlfriend be chivalrous.” Raven grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the front door. “It’s her thing. Thanks, Lexa,” she called over her shoulder.

           “No problem,” Lexa said, pulling out her cell phone since she was going to be lingering outside for a bit. She dialed her brother’s number and waited for him to answer.

           “Hey,” Lincoln greeted her. “Still on the road?”

           “No, we just reached Abby’s house. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be able to make it to the house tomorrow.” Anya and Echo had already told her that they couldn’t, which already left Lexa a little sad but she was hoping Lincoln would at least be there. She had wanted to tell everyone about her and Clarke’s test scores.

           “Of course I’ll be there,” Lincoln said. “What’s this about anyway?”

           “I just want to see everyone together,” Lexa replied. “It’s been awhile since we’ve all just hung out. It’s why I’m kind of bummed Anya and Echo can’t make it.”

           “Maybe next weekend,” Lincoln said. “They’ve just been busy with life after college, you know?”

           “Yeah, I know,” Lexa said. “It’s fine. I’ll just call them at some point this weekend. Anyway, I better head inside. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lexa shoved her phone in her back pocket before grabbing the two duffel bags from the trunk that didn't weigh much at all since they were only staying the night. Lexa headed inside the house, setting the bags near the front door before going into the living room where she heard talking.

           Abby smiled and stood up from the couch when she saw Lexa. "I just heard the good news," she hugged the brunette. "Congratulations, sweetie."

           "Clarke, we were supposed to tell her together."

           "I know, I know. I couldn’t keep it in," Clarke replied, apologetically.

           "A lawyer, a doctor and an engineer," Abby said, impressed. "That's pretty great."

           Raven grinned. "Yeah, we're bad asses. I still can't believe I got an internship with a great engineering company. Actually, yes I can but I've been trying to work on my modesty."

           Clarke chuckled. "You're ridiculous. And we’re not any of those things just yet."

           "But you definitely will be,” Abby said. “Go get settled in. I have to run to the store to get things for dinner tonight.”

           “How’d you meet this guy?” Raven asked, curiously.

           “While I was out jogging,” Abby answered. “He’s really funny. His name is Marcus Kane. He’s a psychologist. I can’t wait for you guys to meet him.”

           “We’re so excited,” Raven said. “Right, Clarke?”

           Clarke forced a smile. “Yep, so excited,” she said with zero enthusiasm.

           Abby’s shoulders dropped at Clarke’s obvious dislike of her dating. “You said you were fine with this, Clarke.”

           “I am,” Clarke said, trying to sound more upbeat. “I just need to meet him first to make sure he’s a good guy.”

           Abby studied her daughter and could tell she was lying but she didn’t want to argue about it. “Okay, I’ll be back.”

           Once Abby was gone, Raven looked at her best friend. “Come on, Clarke. At least pretend better.”

           “What kind of name is Marcus, anyway?” Clarke huffed.

           Raven looked at the blonde in disbelief. “A regular one. Are you trying to find a reason to hate this guy before you even meet him?”

           “It just sounds like the name of a jerk.” Clarke grabbed the bags from the front door and headed upstairs without another word.

           “Dinner should be fun,” Raven said sarcastically. 

           “Oh yeah, it won’t be awkward at all,” Lexa joked. “I’ll try talking to her again.” Lexa made her way to Clarke’s old bedroom and found the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed with tears in her eyes.

           “Hey,” she knelt down in front of Clarke and wiped the tears away. “Talk to me. What are you feeling?”

           “I know I’m not being fair,” Clarke began. “It’ll just be weird seeing my mom with someone else.” Lexa moved to sit beside Clarke, pulling her into a hug. “I’m having a moment. I’m sorry.”

           “You’re allowed to have them,” Lexa said, running her hand soothingly over Clarke’s back. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll totally put this guy in his place if he really is a jerk.”

           Clarke smiled and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “I love you.”

           Lexa kissed Clarke on the top of her head. “I love you, too. Want to google this guy and see what we find out?”

           “Definitely.” Clarke got up from the bed with Lexa and headed downstairs.

           “Guys!” Raven called from the living room. “I googled Abby’s boyfriend. He doesn’t seem bad.”

           Clarke laughed. “Always one step ahead of us, Reyes,” she said as she and Lexa joined Raven in the living room to learn all they could about Marcus Kane.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

           “So, Clarke,” Marcus began from his seat across from the blonde. “Your mother says you’ll be going to med school next year. “Excited?”

           Clarke nodded. “Excited, nervous. Mostly just really excited.”

           “John Hopkins?” Marcus asked.

           “That’s the plan,” Clarke answered. “I’m just focusing on enjoying my senior year right now.” Clarke didn’t really want to talk about it. It was just a reminder that she and Lexa would be apart.

           Marcus glanced at Lexa. “And where are you thinking about going, Lexa?”

           “Smarty-pants is going to get into Yale and leave us all behind,” Clarke stated before sipping her drink.

           Lexa looked at the blonde for a beat before speaking. “Just trying to get as far away from you as possible, obviously.”

           Clarke rolled her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face. “You’re an ass.”

           “Clarke,” Abby chided.

           Lexa grinned. “I’m kidding. Honestly, I’d propose marriage but you’d just say no again.”

           Abby’s eyes widened. “Again? When was the first time? You’re so young. Why is marriage being talked about?”

           Clarke chuckled. “See what you did? My mom’s about to have a coronary.” Clarke looked to her mother and shook her head. “We’re not getting married anytime soon. Lexa just wants a ring on my finger as a repellant.”

           “They’re getting out of hand, Abby,” Lexa stated. “Clarke gets hit on even when I’m standing right next to her.”

           “So proposing is your solution to that?” Abby asked in amused disbelief.

           Lexa nodded. “I thought it was a pretty sound idea. Clarke doesn’t agree. I’ve asked twice.”

           “You didn’t ask either time. You just said, “I guess I should put a ring on it” and “We might as well get married. I’m not going to put effort into another relationship. It’s exhausting.”

           Raven laughed. “I would’ve said yes to that.”

           “See? Raven appreciates my limited romantic abilities. I’m dating the wrong person.”

           Clarke playfully nudged her girlfriend. “Anyway, don’t worry, Mom. We’re not getting married.”

           Abby relaxed and looked to Raven. “And what about you?”

           “Me? I’m definitely not getting married anytime soon. Bellamy and I aren’t even thinking about anything like that.”

           “Good,” Abby breathed out. “Focusing on school is what’s most important. And I’m sure your aunt and uncle would agree,” she said to Lexa. She had met Lexa’s aunt and uncle several times during different occasions and she found them to

           Lexa laughed lightly. “My aunt definitely would. I can’t wait to tell them about my LSAT score.”

           “You mean you haven’t yet?” Abby asked, surprised.

           “Clarke thought it would be nicer to tell them in person so when we leave here tomorrow, we’re going to stop over there for a bit before heading home.”

           “They’re going to be so thrilled,” Abby said. “What time are you three heading out tomorrow?”

           “Around ten,” Clarke answered.

           Abby checked the time on her watch. “Let me grab dessert.”

           Lexa stood up. “I’ll help you.” She picked up her empty plate along with Clarke and Raven’s before leaving the dining room with Abby.

           As soon as her mom was out of earshot, Clarke clasped her fingers together, placing her arms on the table as she leaned forward a bit, staring hard at Marcus.

           Marcus frowned at the quick change in the blonde’s demeanor and glanced at Raven, who mirrored Clarke’s actions.

           “So, Marcus,” Clarke began. “I’m just going to get straight to the point. As a future doctor who was raised by a doctor and a cop, I know a lot about certain things.” She gestured to Raven. “And my best friend here is very tech savvy.”

           “I can probably make your phone explode and make it look like an accident,” Raven informed him.

           “And my girlfriend comes from a family of lawyers,” Clarke stated. “Are you understanding us, Mr. Kane?”

           Marcus let a small smile appear despite the obvious threat. “Yes, I completely understand. And you don’t have anything to worry about.”

           “Good.” Clarke sat back in her chair. “Because I’ve been spending this dinner trying to find a reason to dislike you and I’ve got nothing.”

           The three laughed and began to talk about school again while they waited for Abby and Lexa to get back.

 

 

 

           Lexa finished her shower and headed back into Clarke’s room where the blonde was waiting for her. “How’d you feel about dinner?”

           “Marcus is cool,” Clarke replied. “He makes my mom laugh a lot. I haven’t seen her smile so much in a long time.”

           Lexa crawled into bed and kissed Clarke. “You hate that there’s nothing to dislike about him, don’t you?”

           Clarke sighed. “Yeah, but I guess that’s a good thing. I wouldn’t want my mom with someone I couldn’t stand.” Clarke cuddled into Lexa, nuzzling against her neck.

           Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “You’re like a puppy, I swear.” She ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair. “Night.”

           “I’m not tired.” Clarke raised her head to look at Lexa.

           Lexa noticed the look in Clarke’s eyes and sighed. “We can’t.”

           Clarke moved so that she was straddling Lexa. “We just have to be quiet.” She ran her hands up Lexa’s shirt but her ascent was stopped when Lexa pulled them away.

           “Your mother is right down the hall. She’ll kill me if we have sex here, Clarke.”

           “Seriously maim, maybe,” Clarke stated. “She likes you too much to kill you.”

           “That makes me feel so much better,” Lexa said, sarcastically. Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa. The two made-out for a while before Clarke pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside. Lexa let out a low moan at the sight of her topless girlfriend. “You’re killing me here, Clarke.”

           Clarke tugged at Lexa’s shirt. “Just a quickie.”

           Lexa knew she should’ve turned Clarke down but in a few months they would be miles apart and sex wouldn’t be so readily available to her. They might as well have it while they could. It was logical. So instead of refusing like she usually would, Lexa pushed her hand into Clarke’s shorts and kissed her so the blonde would moan into the kiss.

           “Lexa,” Clarke gasped as fingers pressed into her. “Ohmygod.”

           “Shh.” Lexa trailed kisses along Clarke’s neck. “I’ll stop if you make another sound.” She lowered Clarke onto her back and slipped two fingers into her. She smirked when she felt Clarke’s nails dig into her shoulder, trying to stay quiet.

           Clarke’s hips bucked and the bed squeaked a bit causing Lexa to stop her actions. “What are you doing?” Clarke whined.

           “The bed,” Lexa pointed out. “It’s making noise.”

           “Lexa, please.” Clarke reached down to try to get Lexa’s hand to move again, bucking her hips as she did so.

           “When did your bed get so loud?” Lexa asked as the bed squeaked again.

           “You’re imagining it,” Clarke assured her. “Just keep going.”

           Lexa continued her actions but at a slower rate as she pressed her thumb into Clarke’s clit, using her other hand to press Clarke’s stomach down so she wouldn’t buck too much.

           “Faster,” Clarke pleaded.

           Lexa positioned herself between Clarke’s legs, letting her mouth take over in order to help Clarke reach her climax more quickly. It turned out to be a bad idea when Clarke came with a loud moan.

           Clarke’s phone vibrated on the nightstand and Lexa reached for it. “Who is it from?” Clarke asked, breathlessly.

           “Raven,” Lexa replied with a sigh. “She wants us to know that we have too much sex. Your mother had to hear. I’m so dead.”

           “Raven’s room is closer. My mom didn’t hear anything,” Clarke promised. She glided her hand over Lexa’s stomach but the brunette stopped it from traveling down.

           Clarke quirked a brow. “You don’t want me to take care of you?”

           “I’m not horny anymore, Clarke. I’m terrified.”

           Clarke chuckled. “You’re being ridiculous.”

           “You won’t be saying that when you’re single due to my murder.” Lexa pulled Clarke to her. “Let’s go to bed.”

           Clarke was about to protest but a yawn escaped her instead so she settled down next to Lexa and within minutes they were fast asleep.

 

 

          

           Clarke was sitting in the kitchen with her mom when Lexa finally got up the nerve to leave the room to join them. Clarke had texted her saying her mom didn’t hear anything but Lexa was still hesitant.

           “Morning, Lexa,” Abby greeted her.

           “Ms. Griffin,” Lexa said, formal and cautious.

           Clarke rolled her eyes in amusement before getting up to make Lexa a cup of coffee. “Is Raven up?” Clarke asked.

           “She’s showering,” Lexa answered as she hovered by the entryway.

           Abby noticed the behavior and looked at the brunette, curiously. “You okay there, Lexa?”

           “Yeah, I’m great. Just still waking up.” Lexa stepped further into the kitchen and stood at the counter.

           “Didn’t sleep well?” Abby asked. “That must’ve been you tossing and turning. I thought I heard the bed squeaking last night,” she said before sipping her coffee.

           Lexa kept her poker face on but all she really wanted to do was run out of the kitchen. “Yeah, I um, didn’t sleep well.”

           Clarke moved to hand Lexa her coffee, hoping her mother couldn’t see her blushing. “She’s just really excited about telling her family about her test score.”

           Abby nodded in understanding. “All that excitement will keep you up.”

           Lexa took the coffee and thanked Clarke as she gave her a “she knows” look. Clarke turned to face her mom, who quirked a brow at her. The blonde sighed and held her hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. We’re sorry. If it makes things any better that was our first time in this house.”

           Abby chuckled. “That actually does help. Lexa, breathe. You’re going to make yourself pass out.”

           Lexa let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding.

           Clarke relaxed at the sight of her mother laughing. “You’re not upset?”

           Abby waved her off. “You’re of age and you’re in a committed relationship so no, I’m not upset. Just be more discrete next time.”

           “Oh there will definitely not be a next time,” Lexa assured her. “I am really sorry, Ms. Griffin.”

           Abby smiled at how scared Lexa currently was of her. “You can still call me Abby.”

           “Okay, awesome,” Lexa said, still embarrassed.

           Clarke decided to give Lexa a way out. “Go ahead and make sure Raven is getting ready so we can go out for breakfast together before we leave.” Lexa didn’t have to be told twice. She set her mug down and quickly left the kitchen. Clarke looked back at her mother. “She’s probably scarred for life,” she said and her mother laughed, knowing that Lexa probably would always be embarrassed about this.  

          

          


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

           Clarke pulled up to Lexa’s aunt and uncle’s place and felt herself becoming giddy. She loved being around this family. Growing up without siblings or close relatives left Clarke enjoying every moment she got to spend with them. “Why do I look more happy to be here than you?” She asked Lexa.

           “I’m just bummed that Anya and Echo couldn’t make it,” Lexa admitted. “I haven’t seen them in a while. Everyone’s busy with their own thing and I will be soon too and I just wanted to see everyone together.”

           “Maybe we can set something up next weekend,” Raven said from the backseat. “I totally dig family game day.”

           Clarke laughed. “Yeah, because you’re always on the winning team.” Clarke reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Lexa’s face. “Raven’s right, though. We can totally set something up so we can all hang-out.”

           A knock on the hood of the car brought them away from their conversation. Lincoln waved at them before gesturing for them to get out of the car.

           Lexa smiled and got out of the car to hug her brother. He had graduated three years ago and was now working as a fitness coach at a gym near campus. “Been here long?”

           “Two hours,” Lincoln answered. “They have me doing a lot of yard work. You can help now.”

           Lexa groaned. “Seriously?”

           “Yeah, it’ll be fun,” Lincoln joked as he moved to hug Clarke and Raven. “Come on. I just got started cleaning out the pool.”

           Clarke kissed Lexa on her cheek. “Stop with your grumpy face. It’ll be hot watching you work and get all sweaty,” she said as they followed Lincoln to the backyard.

           “You two have progressed so much since your awkward dating stage during freshman year,” Raven said, proudly.

           Lexa opened her mouth to make a witty retort but was stunned silent when they rounded the corner and saw a yard full of people.

           “Surprise, bitches!” Octavia yelled, throwing her arms up.

           Lexa spotted Anya and Echo approaching and forgot about her confusion for a moment. “You liars.”

           “We wanted to surprise you,” Echo explained.

           Anya ruffled Lexa’s hair and Lexa swatted it away. “I can’t believe you two are engaged.”

           Lexa frowned and looked at Clarke. “We’re engaged?”

           Clarke looked just as confused as Lexa. “Not that I’m aware of.”

           Anya frowned. “You’re not engaged? What the hell are we celebrating, then?”

           “Sorry,” Octavia said, amused. “Raven and I wanted to throw a surprise party but we knew you’d want to tell them the surprise yourself. They just assumed you two were engaged.”

           “The people have spoken, Clarke,” Lexa began.

           Clarke grinned. “Shut up. We’re not getting engaged.” She looked beside her at Raven. “You knew about this?”

           “And the actress of the year award goes to.” Raven pointed to herself. “You should’ve seen your faces.”

           “They will.” Echo held up a camera. “I took pictures. So if we’re not celebrating an engagement, what’s the party for?”

           Gustus approached them, equally confused. “Yeah, what’s the occasion?”

           Lexa grinned. “I got a perfect score on my LSATS and…”

           “And I came damn close to getting a perfect score on my MCATS,” Clarke added.

           Octavia stepped in the middle of her friends and draped an arm over each of their shoulders. “Basically, they’re brilliant and we’re celebrating it.”

           “You guys are the best,” Clarke said.

           “Can’t argue with that,” Raven agreed.

           Indra approached them and looked between the two. “Have you decided on the schools you’re interested in?”

           Lexa didn’t really want to get into this discussion because it was still a delicate subject between her and Clarke. “Well, Yale is still my first choice and Clarke is set on John Hopkins. “We’ll see what happens.”

           “Doing the distance thing?” Anya asked, making a “yikes” face. “That’ll be a pain.”

           “Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Lexa said, dryly.

           “I didn’t say it wouldn’t work out,” Anya added. “You two are made for each other. It’ll be fine.”

           “See?” Raven said to her friends. “Nothing to worry about. Come on, let’s get to the fun.”

           Gustus and Indra stayed with Clarke and Lexa as the others rushed off towards the pool. “We’re proud of you both,” Indra said.

           “Thanks,” Lexa smiled. “We worked hard. Me, a bit harder, but Clarke made an effort.”

           Clarke shook her head. “Remind me why I’m with you.”

           Lexa smirked. “I could write a book on why you’re with me. As a matter of fact, it’d be a trilogy.”

           Clarke leaned up and kissed Lexa. “Always so full of yourself.”

           Gustus smiled at the two and gestured towards the others. “Go enjoy yourselves. You deserve it.” Lexa hugged her aunt and uncle one more time before heading towards her group of friends and family with Clarke.

 

 

           “Are you nervous for next year?” Anya asked Lexa as they each laid on lawn chairs watching everyone else.

           “Maybe just a little,” Lexa replied. “I’m excited for law school but I will hate being away from everyone.”

           Anya smiled, knowingly. “You and Clarke will be fine.”

           “Yeah, that’s what everyone keeps saying,” Lexa said, watching Clarke from where she sat. The blonde was currently laughing at something Lincoln had said as she stood with an arm draped around Raven’s shoulders. “I bought a ring… an engagement ring.”

           Anya’s eyes widened as she shot up from her relaxed position in order to look at Lexa. “You what?”

           “Sh, not so loud.” Lexa looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. “I’ve had it for months. I haven’t worked up the courage to ask her yet because I think the answer will be no.”

           Anya scoffed. “You’re an idiot if you think Clarke would say no.”

           Lexa sighed. “I’ve joked about it to get a feel of what she would say and I don’t think she’s ready.”

           “Maybe try a serious conversation about it,” Anya suggested.

           “I want it to be a surprise,” Lexa stated. “If I bring it up seriously, she’ll be expecting it. I’m just going to wait a while longer. Maybe after our first year of medical and law school.”

           “Whatever you think is best,” Anya stated. “…but she won’t say no.”

          

 

 

Several months later…

           Clarke was sitting on the edge of the bed as she looked around at the packed up boxes and suitcases. She knew this day was coming but she wasn’t prepared for it at all. She wasn’t ready to be apart from Lexa. The brunette was leaving for Yale today and Clarke would be heading to John Hopkins two days from now. Clarke quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to ruin Lexa’s day by being a mess.

           Lexa exited the bathroom a moment later donning a tight pair of jeans and a shirt. “We still have two hours before I have to leave. Want to do anything specific?” Clarke shook her head but remained silent, keeping her eyes away from Lexa. Lexa frowned and moved over to her girlfriend, kneeling down in front of her. She saw the redness in Clarke’s eyes and placed a kiss on each cheek. “I hate this too,” she said as she pulled Clarke in for a hug. “I promise we’ll talk every day even if it’s not for long. We’ll Skype and visit each other as often as we can.”

           Clarke let out a breath. “I’m sorry. I told myself I would keep it together.”

           Lexa tucked a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “I cried in the shower. It took me so long to come out because I had to wait for my eyes to stop being so red and puffy.”

           Clarke chuckled. “We’re a mess.”

           “We are,” Lexa agreed as she moved onto the bed, pulling Clarke to lie down with her. “It won’t be easy and it’ll totally suck but we can do this.”

           “I know we can. I’ll just miss seeing you every day.” Clarke buried her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck and inhaled her scent.

           “I’ll miss you too.” Lexa thought about the ring that was currently in her bag and wanted to grab it but she knew right now wasn’t the perfect time. “I have a surprise for you.”

           “I hate surprises,” Clarke muttered into her neck.

           Lexa grinned. “I know.” She placed a kiss on Clarke’s temple. “Uncle Gustus and aunt Indra thought it’d be a good idea if we had a place to relax when school is becoming too much so they’re going to continue renting out the apartment for us.”

           Clarke raised her head to look at Lexa. “Seriously? Do Raven and Octavia know about this?”

           “They do,” Lexa grinned.

           “That’s a lot of money to spend for an apartment we won’t be in all the time,” Clarke said, feeling guilty. “Maybe-,”

           “No,” Lexa cut her off. “It’s already been decided and they’ve already paid for the year in advance. Please don’t feel guilty. It’s their gift to us.”

           Clarke relaxed back into Lexa. “I’ll have to call them later. It does make me feel better knowing we can meet up here on weekends sometimes.”

           “Raven and Octavia are calling it our sex room now,” Lexa informed her girlfriend.

           Clarke laughed. “That won’t be far from the truth. Speaking of which…” Clarke moved on top of Lexa. “One more time for the road?”

           Lexa grinned. Her legs might’ve still been aching from the amount of sex they had last night and the sex they partook in that morning, but she definitely wasn’t going to turn Clarke down.

 

 

 

Two days later…

           Clarke arrived at her dorm and saw that the door was already open. She wasn’t sure who to expect because the girl she was supposed to room with had apparently already been overwhelmed before even reaching the school and had dropped out. Clarke tapped gently at the door with her knuckle before stepping into the room. “Hey, I’m Clarke, your roommate.” The girl in the room turned around and Clarke froze. This had to be some cruel joke.

           Costia’s eyes widened briefly before she masked her surprise with a smile. “Clarke,” she greeted her.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

           “Wait,” Raven said as she spoke to Clarke over the phone. “Costia is your roommate? You two are going to be living together for a year?”

           Clarke heard Octavia yell an “ohmygod, what?!” in the background and there was some shuffling over the line before she could hear the other girl speaking to her via speakerphone.

           “Costia Kennedy is your roommate? Damn, it really is a small world. That whole situation is going to be so awkward.”

           “What did Lexa have to say about it?” Raven asked.

           Clarke sighed. “She didn’t answer my call. She’s probably busy.”

           “Did Costia say anything to you?” Octavia asked next. “What was her reaction? She’s probably already demanding a new roommate.”

           “I didn’t give her a chance to say much,” Clarke admitted. “I said I had to grab my bags from my car and I got out of there. It shouldn’t be too bad. We did kind of call a truce during Gustus’ charity event. She was dating someone and everything so she’s obviously moved on. Maybe things won’t be so bad.”

           Octavia scoffed. “Costia’s a bitch. I’m sure drama will be inevitable.”

           “People change,” Clarke stated. “Besides, we’ll be so busy that we’ll barely see each other, right?”

           “Right,” Raven cut in. “It’ll be fine.”

           “Yeah,” Octavia said, voice heavy with sarcasm. “She only tried to steal your girlfriend. No big deal.”

           “Octavia,” Raven chided the girl. “You’re supposed to be the optimistic one.”

           Clarke heard her phone beep and looked at the screen before placing it back to her ear. “Hey, Lexa’s calling. I’ll talk to you guys later,” Clarke said before switching lines. “Hey, you.”

           “Hey, did you make it okay? How was the drive?” Lexa asked.

           “The drive was fine. I just got here a few minutes ago,” Clarke answered. “Remember how I told you my assigned roommate bailed on coming?”

           “Yeah, do you have another roommate or are you lucky enough to have a single for a bit?”

           “I wish,” Clarke replied. “…Costia is my roommate.”

           “Costia?” Lexa repeated, surprised by this information. “Seriously?”

           “Yep,” Clarke replied. “We’ll be rooming together.”          

           “Things shouldn’t be bad, right?” Lexa asked. “You said she called a truce or whatever.”

           “She did so I’m hoping we can be civil towards each other. I just don’t want to deal with any drama, you know? I’m going to have a hard enough time with school and-,” Clarke stopped what she was about to say and sighed. “I just don’t need anything else to worry about.”

           “Hard enough time with school and what?” Lexa queried.

           “Nothing,” Clarke answered, not wanting to dwell on the distance. It wouldn’t change anything to complain about it. “I love you.”

           “I love you too.” Lexa knew Clarke was missing her and she missed the blonde just as much. “Want to meet at the apartment next weekend?”

           Clarke smiled, happy that she wouldn’t have to wait too long to see Lexa. “I’d love that. I better head back to my dorm and see how this whole thing is going to play out. I’ll call you back later.”

           “Let me know if Costia gives you any trouble. I can talk to her for you if you need me to.”

           “I’ll let you know how it goes,” Clarke said before ending the call. She took a deep breath and exited the car before grabbing her two duffel bags from the backseat. She headed back to her dorm and saw Costia organizing her side of the room. “Hi, again.”

           Costia turned to face Clarke. “Look, I know this is probably awkward for you but there are no hard feelings here. I know I messed up before and I’m sorry. I was young and stupid. I’ve matured a lot and hopefully this can be a clean slate for us. Especially since I already know a few people going here and I can’t stand any of them. I’d at least like to get along with my roommate.”

           Clarke let out a relieved breath. “I’m all for that. I can leave the past in the past if you can.”

           “I definitely can. Are you and Lexa still together?” Costia asked curiously. “I’ve given up social media and have no idea what’s going on in the lives of other people unless I talk to them.”

           “We are. Will that be weird for you?” Clarke asked. “I mean, when she calls or visits?”

           “A little. Only because we ended on a bad note not once, but twice. Anyway, enough about that stuff. Get settled in. Maybe we can walk around campus together and get a feel of everything.”

           Clarke wasn’t sure if starting a friendship with Costia was the best idea but it was definitely better than the alternative. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

 

 

Two weeks later…

           Lexa was sitting at her desk trying to type up a paper while she talked to Clarke on the phone. She hadn’t been paying much attention due to the fact that the paper was assigned that morning and was due at midnight.

           “Lexa,” Clarke said, obviously irritated. They had both been too busy to talk this week and they were supposed to be catching up. “You’re not listening.”

           “I’m sorry,” Lexa sighed. “I need to write this paper.” She picked up her phone from her desk and took Clarke off the speaker. “I think it’s some sort of tactic. Weed out the weak and see who actually writes a decent paper last minute. I bet it won’t even get a grade but I’d rather be safe than sorry, you know?”

           “Yeah, I get it. I’ll let you focus. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

           “Damn. Tomorrow? Clarke-,”

           “If you’re about to say you forgot and can’t make it, then prepare yourself for an argument,” Clarke warned.

           Lexa waited a beat before speaking. “I’m kidding. I’ll definitely be at the apartment tomorrow.”

           “You ass. Don’t joke about me not being able to see you. I’ll let you go work on your paper.”

           “I’ll call you back in an hour or so,” Lexa promised before ending the call

 

 

 

           Clarke set her phone down and glanced over at Costia, who was going through flashcards with an intense look on her face. “You okay over there?”

           Costia reached over and picked up a textbook to show Clarke. “Gross Anatomy is going to be the death of me.”

           Clarke got up from her bed and moved to sit in her swivel chair so she was closer to Costia. “Want to study together?” She was surprised to learn that she and the brunette got along pretty well. Clarke didn’t bring Lexa up and Costia didn’t ask about her. Most of their conversations revolved around school and she liked it that way.

           “Didn’t you spend a good part of your day studying in the library?” Costia asked, not wanting to take up Clarke’s time.

           Clarke shrugged. “Wouldn’t hurt to study some more. What are you on?”

           “Reviewing the cranial nerves and the mediastinum before moving on to biochemistry. I’ll probably end up banging my head against a wall or pulling my hair out. You up for that?”

           Clarke grinned as she rolled her chair over to Costia’s bed. “I have a collection of stress balls if you need it,” she offered as she gathered up the flashcards.

           Two hours passed before Clarke finally tapped out. “I can’t look at another word.”

           “Oh, thank god,” Costia breathed out, instantly dropping the flashcards. “We should make this a normal thing. I like having someone to study with. Makes it less boring.”

           “I’d be fine with that. This study session was way more productive than the one I had the other day with a study group that was way too intense.”

“Great.” Costia stood up from her bed and stretched. “Want to grab something to eat?”

“Sorry, I’ll have to pass.” Clarke moved her chair back to her desk and saw her phone blinking and realized she had a text message waiting for her.  

 

Lexa[6:04pm]: I’m sorry. This paper is taking longer than I thought. I’ll call you as soon as I can.

Clarke[7:23pm]: Don’t worry about it. We’ll see each other tomorrow. I love you. Get enough sleep. You’ll need the energy. ;)

 

“Actually, dinner sounds great,” Clarke said as she pushed her phone into her back pocket before heading out of the room with her unexpected new friend.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

           Clarke entered her apartment and was greeted by pop music and the smell of breakfast while Raven and Octavia danced around in the kitchen. She smiled, already relaxed and feeling like she hadn’t spent the last two weeks stressed out. “I missed you guys,” she said as she made her way over to them

           Octavia was startled for a moment but then raced towards Clarke, pulling her into a hug. “We’ve missed you too! We didn’t think you’d be here so early. That desperate to get away from Costia?”

           “Actually, we’re getting along,” Clarke stated as Octavia pulled away and Raven hugged her next. “We hung out last night. We mostly talked about school but I think it’ll be some time before we’re comfortable enough with each other to talk about anything else.”

           Octavia made a disapproving face. “Hung out? “Are you doing a “keep your friends close and your enemies closer” thing?”

           “As far as roommates go, she’s not bad to live with and I don’t have time for a frenemy, O. You should think about giving her a chance.”

           “I’m good,” Octavia assured her as she went back to the stove. “Does Lexa know her ex is your new BFF?”

           Clarke rolled her eyes. “We’re not BFFs and she knows we get along.”

           Keys were heard clanking outside the front door and before it could be opened, Clarke was up and yanking it open herself. The girl beamed when she saw Lexa standing there with sunglasses on, her hair in a messy ponytail, donning sweatpants and wearing one of her t-shirts.

           Lexa’s shoulders dropped at the sight of her. “You’re here already? You’ve totally just ruined my surprise.”

           Clarke reached out to punch Lexa in the shoulder. “It’s good to see you too, jerk.”

           Lexa smiled as she pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head before leaning forward to kiss Clarke.

           It was meant to be chaste but they got lost in the kiss and were soon being interrupted by the sound of Raven clearing her throat. “Will you get in here and say hi to your other favorite people?”

           Lexa kissed Clarke again before going to hug and greet her friends. “Have you two been staying out of trouble?”

           “Of course not,” Raven replied. “We like to live life on the edge. Eating cereal for dinner and not sleeping until late.”

           “So wild,” Lexa laughed. “How’s school?”

           “School’s decent. My internship is amazing. I get to build and take things apart,” Raven stated. “It’s like I going to a playroom every other day.”

           Lexa hugged Octavia next as the brunette remained at the stove fixing breakfast for everyone. “And what about you? School going okay?”

           Octavia was working on becoming a physical therapist and was enjoying it. “It’s exciting. I haven’t been to a party or a club in forever, though. Are you two up for going out tonight? It’ll basically be a triple date. Lincoln and Bellamy will be joining us.”

           “You can’t say no,” Raven added. “We’ll have breakfast together and leave you two to have sex all over the place. Then tonight, you’re all ours.”

           Clarke chuckled. “I guess we can’t argue when you put it like that.”

           Lexa draped an arm over Clarke’s shoulder and kissed her on the temple before continuing to speak to their friends. “Is anything new going on that I should know about?”

           Octavia rolled her eyes. “You’re acting like we don’t text and fill you in on everything. You’re five hours away not in another country. Oh, but Clarke’s new budding relationship with Costia is a topic that needs to be talked about.”

           Lexa sighed and looked at Clarke. “I told you she’d be the worst one about this. Her and Anya.”

           Octavia turned away from the stove to look at Lexa in disbelief. “You’re fine with it?”

           “The past is the past, Octavia,” Lexa stated.

           “Well, I never got to punch her in the face like I wanted so I guess it’s a bit harder for me to let go. Besides, they’re roommates. Being civil makes everything easier.”

           “She’s really not a bad person,” Clarke assured them. “She made some questionable decisions in the past but she’s not that same person.”

           “Are you two going to argue over Costia all day?” Raven asked, already bored with the subject. “She was a bitch and now she’s possibly not a bitch. Let’s move on.”

           “Agreed,” Lexa replied, slipping her arm from Clarke’s shoulders to link their fingers together. “We’ll be back in a bit.”

           Octavia pointed the spatula at her two friends. “No sex yet. You’re having breakfast.”

           Lexa only grinned as she headed to her and Clarke’s room. Once the door was closed and locked she kissed Clarke, pushing her thigh between the blonde’s legs. Clarke sighed into the kiss and allowed Lexa’s hands to travel up her shirt. She definitely missed this.

           Lexa pulled away and tugged at Clarke’s belt as she trailed kisses along her neck.

           “Wait,” Clarke breathed out. “We can’t.”

           “I can definitely get you off in five minutes or less.” Lexa looked at Clarke and winked. “I know all the right spots.”

           Clarke tried to garner up some self-control as Lexa pulled the zipper to her jeans down but it was to no avail. She wanted this too much. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her jeans before leaning against the door, watching with hooded eyes as Lexa got down onto her knees.

           Lexa placed Clarke’s leg over her shoulder and wasted no time, pressing her lips into her girlfriend. The back of Clarke’s head hit the door at the feeling and they could hear Octavia yell, “you better not be banging against the door!” Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair and bit her bottom lip as she tried to stay quiet.

           Lexa sucked harder causing Clarke’s hips to jolt and bang against the door. She slowed her actions for a bit, teasing her girlfriend before once again increasing the pressure. Lexa moaned and Clarke’s mouth fell open when she felt the vibrations from it. “Fuck, Lexa,” she whimpered. “I’m gonna come.” Clarke felt Lexa’s teeth lightly graze over her and she was gone. She came hard with a loud moan, hoping the music playing out in the kitchen drowned it out. “Damn,” she sighed as Lexa stood up to kiss her.

           Clarke tugged at the drawstring on Lexa’s sweats and quickly slipped her hand inside, running her fingers through Lexa. The brunette was definitely turned on. Clarke nipped at Lexa’s bottom lip as she broke the kiss and pushed her towards the bed.

Lexa couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed that she came within a minute of Clarke’s mouth being on her.

 

 

           Later in the day, Clarke and Lexa were sitting in the living room on opposites couches while Clarke sketched her girlfriend. They had spent the morning cuddling in bed, talking and sharing kisses in between. They conversed about everything from school to random news events and had even taken a nap together since Lexa had gotten up so early to drive back home.

           “Are you almost done?” Lexa was lying on the couch looking up at the ceiling but she wanted to be next to the blonde. She turned her head and was immediately chastised.

           “Don’t move. I’ll be done in a bit.” Clarke noticed that Lexa was now pouting and chuckled. “Stop being grumpy. I want this to be perfect.”

           Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke. “Want to go to Grounders later?”

           “Turn your head back,” Clarke ordered gently. “And sure.”

           Lexa sighed and did as she was told. “I’m surprised you’re not this bossy in the bedroom.”

           Clarke smirked. “I leave that to you, Commander,” she threw in a wink for good measure and smiled as Lexa blushed.

           “I hate you.”

           “Empty apartment and I could probably go another round or two. Might want to rethink how you feel about me.”

           Lexa laughed and moved to sit up on her elbows. “Come here.”

           Clarke studied her sketch for a second before deciding it was good enough. “I don’t know why I bother sketching you. You hardly cooperate.”

           “Come here, Clarke,” Lexa urged.

           Clarke tossed her sketchbook aside and moved to the opposite couch. She straddled Lexa’s thighs and looked down at her. “You’re impatient.”

           Lexa’s hand trailed up Clarke’s shirt. “I couldn’t see you. If you had let me keep my head facing you, I would’ve been content to lay here for hours watching you. I love watching you sketch.” Lexa moved her hand up to trace Clarke’s bottom lip. “You bite her lip when you’re concentrating on getting the detail just right. It’s adorable.”

           Clarke knew Lexa loved watching her sketch and had told her many times her reasons why but it never got old for Clarke. She loved hearing it. Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa, pulling away before things got out of hand. “Bedroom,” she said as she got up. Lexa grinned and followed after her.

 

 

 

           Lexa was tracing patterns on Clarke’s back while the other girl laid with her eyes closed. The brunette’s thoughts drifted to the ring resting in her duffel bag and she felt like maybe now would be a good time but as she thought more about it her nerves took over.

           Clarke felt Lexa’s hands break in their actions and she turned to face her. She studied the brunette’s face and leaned in to kiss her. “What are you thinking so hard about?”

           “I should do some studying,” Lexa stated.

           Clarke rolled her eyes. “Usually people want to smoke, eat or cuddle after sex. My girlfriend wants to study.”

           Lexa smirked. “You love me.”

           “I do for some odd reason,” Clarke answered. “I think I was dropped on the head as a baby and it ruined my ability to make rational decisions.”

           Lexa reached out to run her fingers through Clarke’s hair. “That explains this weird dent you have in your head.”    

           Clarke laughed and swatted Lexa’s hand away. “I don’t have a dent in my head, you ass.”

           Lexa kissed Clarke before sitting up. “I’m going to text Raven and Octavia to meet us at Grounders. What time were you thinking?”

           “An hour. I need to take a shower.”

           Lexa quirked a brow. “It’s going to take you an hour to do that?”

           “No, but when you join me in the shower like I know you will, it might take me longer to get ready.”

           Lexa could only smile because she definitely planned on joining Clarke in the shower. “You know me so well.”

           Clarke’s phone vibrated on the nightstand and she reached for it, taking note of the caller ID. “It’s Costia,” she said to Lexa before answering the call. “Hello?”

           “I would’ve texted but this was a phone call type of thing,” Costia began. “Doctor Abigail Griffin is doing a lecture here next week.”

           “Is she?” Clarke asked, surprised that her mother hadn’t mentioned it. “Are you going?”

           “Uh, yes!” Costia replied like the answer was obvious. “I’ve heard and read so many good things about her. She’s so innovative and unafraid. I have a medical journal that I want her to sign. So do you want to join me? You do know about her, right?”

           “Yeah, we’re pretty close actually,” Clarke said, amused. “She’s my mother.”

           “Why didn’t you say anything?!” Costia exclaimed. “I would totally be bragging if I were you.”

           Clarke laughed. “I’m not one for bragging.”

           Lexa quirked a brow. “Since when?” She whispered.

           “Shut up,” Clarke mouthed before playfully pushing her girlfriend. “I better get going, Costia. I’ll see you when I get back tomorrow and you can tell me how much you idolize my mother.”

           “Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow.”

           Clarke set her phone aside and glanced over at Lexa, who was staring at her. “What?”

           “You exchanged numbers?” Lexa asked, curiously.

           “We’re roommates and kind of friends,” Clarke pointed out. “Do you have a problem with it because I thought you wanted us to get along?”

           “No, I’m just surprised. You’re getting along better than I thought.” Lexa took Clarke’s phone from her since it was closer than her own and typed in the passcode. “I’ll text Octavia and Raven about Grounders and meet you in the shower.”

           Clarke got up from the bed, not bothering to cover up her naked form, and stretched, knowing Lexa was following her every move. She glanced behind her shoulder and looked innocently at her girlfriend. “Don’t be too long,” she said before disappearing into the bathroom. Lexa sent a quick text to her friends before rushing to join Clarke.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Weeks later…

          

           Lexa was sitting on her bed working on an assignment while her laptop rested near the end of her bed. She flipped the page in her textbook and let out a sigh, bored from having been doing homework for so long.

           “Take a break. I need attention.”

           Lexa smirked and looked up from her textbook to look at her computer screen. “Do you?”

           Clarke nodded from her spot on her own bed where her laptop was resting on her lap. “You’re being neglectful.”

           “You’re the one who wanted to be a creeper and watch me while I worked,” Lexa pointed out.

           “It’s not creeper status since I’m your girlfriend, jerk.”

           “No, there’s still a level of creepiness there,” Lexa joked as she set her textbook aside in order to give her full attention to Clarke. “Are you done with your assignments?”

           “Yeah, but I should still review some things. I’ll wait for Costia to get back so we can study. Until then,” Clarke looked seductively at Lexa. “Take your shirt off.”

           Lexa quirked a brow at her girlfriend. “Is there not a more romantic way to start this?”

           Clarke chuckled. “I’m sure there is for someone who isn’t in a rush.”

           “Wow, you’re so sweet. You need to up your Skype-sex game, which we’re not having, by the way.”

           Clarke pouted. “Why not?”

           Lexa ran a hand through her hair. “It’s weird.”

           Clarke had a feeling Lexa would be uncomfortable with being intimate over Skype so she wasn’t going to push. “What if I took my shirt off instead and you watched me?”

           Images of a topless Clarke pleasuring herself flooded Lexa’s mind and she really wanted to see it but she couldn’t help be paranoid that Costia would return and catch the blonde. “You have a roommate. A roommate that could return at any moment.”

           “She’s in class,” Clarke assured her. “She won’t be back for another hour or so.”

           Lexa bit her bottom lip as she thought about whether or not to give in to what her girlfriend wanted to do. They hadn’t seen each other in a little over a month and it was very tempting but Lexa just wasn’t comfortable with it. “I’m sorry.”

           Clarke smiled and shook her head. “Don’t be. It’s fine. We can stick to sexting until further notice. Besides, we’ll see each other this weekend.”

           Lexa was relieved that Clarke wasn’t irritated with her reluctance to fool around via Skype. “Want to meet me at my aunt and uncle’s instead of going to the apartment?”

           Clarke frowned. “So you want to have crazy amounts of sex at your aunt and uncle’s place instead of at our own apartment? It’s been over a month, babe, I’m going to be loud.”

           Lexa grinned. “I have no doubt about that. The place will be empty. Aunt Indra and Uncle Gustus are going to be out of town for a few days starting this weekend.”

           “We’re going to have that massive place to ourselves?” Clarke asked, excitedly.

           “I figured it’d be the perfect opportunity to have a weekend with just us,” Lexa stated. “And I was hoping you’d be able to join me there Friday night. I’ll be there around eight. I totally understand if that’s too late and if you just want to wait until Saturday morning. I just really miss you and don’t want to wait longer than I have to.”

           Clarke smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was. “Friday night works for me. I don’t want to have to wait longer than necessary either. Hey, our four-year anniversary is coming up.”

           Lexa smirked. “Yeah, in a month and a half we can celebrate the day you decided you couldn’t resist me anymore.”

           Clarke rolled her eyes. “Whatever, you were the one being difficult about it.”

           Lexa contemplated Clarke’s words. “No, I think it was mostly you.”

           Clarke laughed. “Fine, we both sucked at the getting together part but here we are. I love you.”

           Lexa smiled. “I love you too, Clarke.” There was a knock on Lexa’s door and she frowned, not knowing who it could be. “I’ll be right back,” she said to Clarke before getting up. She looked through the peephole and saw one of her classmates, Luna. She opened the door and looked at the girl questioningly. “What brings you here?”

           “My roommate is being loud and obnoxious,” Luna explained. “I was going to end up committing murder if I stayed. I went to the study lounge but people are hanging out in there. Please tell me I don’t have to go sit in the cold, uncomfortable library for the next two hours.”

           Lexa stepped aside to let the girl in. “I don’t know how quiet I’ll be. I’m Skyping with Clarke.”

           Luna grinned. “The girlfriend?” Luna saw the laptop on the bed and gestured to it. “You know I have to meet her, right? You talk about her all the time. I feel like I know her.”

           “Aw, do you talk about me all the time, Lexa?” Clarke asked.

           Lexa turned the laptop so that Clarke could see her and Luna. “She’s over exaggerating.”

           Luna shook her head at Clarke to let her know that Lexa was lying causing Clarke to laugh.

           “Clarke this is Luna,” Lexa introduced them.

           “Lexa’s mentioned you a few times,” Clarke waved. “It’s nice to meet you.”

           “You as well. Don’t worry. I won’t stop you guys from talking. I’ll head to the library.”

           “Stay,” Clarke insisted. “I was distracting Lexa from her assignments anyway. Call me later, Lexa.”

           “I will,” Lexa promised before Clarke signed off.

           “Sorry,” Luna said, knowing the two hadn’t seen each other in a while.

“It’s okay. She’s right. I do need to finish my work.” Lexa got back onto her bed and Luna moved to sit at the desk.

           “Is the distance still hard?” Luna asked, curiously.

           “We’ve managed a solid enough routine. We talk every day and visit each other as often as we can. It’s actually going a lot better than I imagined it would.” Lexa hoped things remained as they were with how smoothly things were going between balancing school and her relationship.

 

 

 

           Costia entered her room and smiled when she heard the music Clarke was listening to. “Paris? Lexa make you listen to them?” She asked as she set her things down.

           “She did, actually.” Clarke turned the music down and sat up on her bed. “Can you keep a secret?”

           Costia chuckled lightly. “Who are you worried I’m going to tell? Lexa? We haven’t spoken in a long time. And Octavia wants to kill me. Your secret is safe with me.”

           “I got us tickets to go see them,” Clarke said with a huge smile. “They’re performing at the Verizon Center in three weeks. It’s an early anniversary gift.”

           “She’s going to lose her shit,” Costia stated, picturing Lexa’s reaction.

           “I know. I can’t wait to be able to surprise her with it,” Clarke said, beaming. She then realized that this was probably only their second time talking about Lexa. “Sorry if this is weird. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

           Costia shook her head and sat down on the edge of her bed. “It’s cool, Clarke. You can talk about Lexa. I’m not going to foam at the mouth at the mention of her.”

           Clarke mentally chastised herself. “Sorry. Honestly, it’s still weird for me sometimes. I don’t mean to make things awkward.”

           “How about we change the topic?” Costia suggested, knowing that was the safest route to go. “Want to see a movie? If I do anything else school-related today, I’ll burn out.”

           “A movie sounds awesome. Did you have anything in mind?”

           “Just something funny,” Costia said as she stood up. “Does that work for you?”

           “It does,” Clarke assured the brunette before grabbing her purse and leaving the room with Costia.

 

 

           Lexa sighed as Clarke’s phone sent her straight to voicemail once again. She had called her girlfriend three times in the last four hours but hadn’t yet been able to reach her. She sent her a text message to read later before calling Octavia.

           “Hey, Yale,” Octavia greeted her.

           Lexa smiled. “Hey, are you busy?”

           “Just waiting for Lincoln and Bellamy to get here for our double date,” Octavia answered. “What’s up?”

           “Raven’s not nearby is she?”  

           “She’s in her room. What’d you do?” Octavia began, accusingly.

           “Relax, I didn’t do anything,” Lexa assured her. “Why do you think that I did?”

           “Because you know Raven’s a pit-bull when it comes to Clarke. So what’s up?”

           “I’m planning something for this weekend and I’m ridiculously nervous. I’ve wanted to do it for a while but I haven’t been able to work up the nerve. I’m honestly not even sure what Clarke will say, which makes it that much more nerve-wracking.”

           “Wait,” Octavia began. “From what I could decipher from that, it sounds like you’re going to propose.”

           Lexa let out a breath. “I am. This weekend. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

           “How long have you been waiting to ask?” Octavia asked, curiously.

“A couple of months.”

           “A couple of months?!” Octavia whispered loudly, hoping Raven couldn’t hear. “What the hell, Lexa? I’m offended. I’m your best friend. Why am I just now hearing about this?”

           “I wanted it to be kept a secret,” Lexa stated.

           “And again, I’m offended. You know I can keep a secret… if it’s super important.”

           “I’m just being super careful. I’m sorry. You know I trust you.”

           “You’re still an ass. And don’t worry. Clarke will definitely say yes.”

           “I hope so. My last lecture on Friday isn’t being held so I’m heading to my aunt and uncle’s early so I can set everything up.”  

           “Do you need help with anything?” Octavia asked, excitedly. “This is so fucking great. I can’t believe you’re getting engaged.”

           “No, I’ve got everything. Thanks, though. And we don’t know yet if I’m actually getting engaged. She might say no.”

           “Not gonna happen. You’re it for Clarke. She’ll say yes.”

           Lexa heard her phone beep and she pulled it away from her ear to look at it. “She’s calling me. Enjoy your date. Tell everyone I said hi.”

           “I will. Call me tomorrow.”

           Lexa switched lines and laid down on her bed. “Hey, you.”

           “Hey, sorry I missed your calls. I forgot to turn my phone back on after the movies and then caught up during dinner.”

           “Dinner and a movie with…”

           “Costia,” Clarke replied. “She stepped out for a moment. We have a few minutes to ourselves.”

           Lexa tried to stop it. She knew as soon as the thought popped into her head that she shouldn’t voice it, but her jealousy outweighed her common sense at the moment. “That’s awfully romantic.”

           Clarke was silent for a beat before speaking. “Are you serious? You can’t be upset right now.”

           “No, I’m thrilled that my girlfriend decided to go out with my ex to dinner and a movie.”

           “I do the same with Raven all the time. How is this different?”

           Lexa got up from her bed and began to pace. “You two spend way too much time together.”

           “Uh, she’s my roommate,” Clarke pointed out.

           “You know what I mean,” Lexa huffed.

           “How long has this been bothering you?” Clarke asked, curiously. “Because I thought you were glad we were getting along.”

           “I was until I realized just how well you two get along. I don’t trust her.”

           “You don’t even know her anymore, Lexa.”

           Lexa scoffed. “Oh, so now you’re defending her?”

           Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose. “Do you hear yourself?” The blonde knew Lexa could be unreasonable when jealous. She still remembered how the brunette had acted when she had gotten jealous over Bellamy and the several occasions she had been hit on. “I’m not doing this with you right now. Even if you don’t trust Costia, you should trust me.”

           “I do trust you,” Lexa began.

           “You don’t or you wouldn’t be acting like this,” Clarke pointed out. “I’m going to call it a night.”

           “Clarke,” Lexa tried but Clarke wouldn’t let her finish.

           “Goodnight, Lexa,” Clarke said before ending the call.  

           Lexa ran a hand through her hair and tossed her phone onto her bed. “Damn it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

           Lexa pulled up to her aunt and uncle’s house but made no attempt to head inside right away. She hadn’t spoken to Clarke in almost twenty-four hours and wasn’t even sure if her girlfriend was coming to the house anymore. She had called her a few times but had been ignored. She wanted to call Raven and have the brunette talk to Clarke for her but knew the brunette would give her an earful for being an idiot.

           Sighing, Lexa got out of the car and grabbed her duffel bag from the backseat, prepared to spend the weekend alone. She knew how stubborn Clarke could be so she wasn’t expecting to see her. She entered the house and placed her things down by the front door before plopping down in the living room. She sighed and thought about what she should do. She definitely wanted to see Clarke and work things out. Lexa looked at her phone and after a moment of deliberation, she called Octavia.

           “You get in a fight with your girlfriend and just now decide to call and tell me about it?” Octavia answered.

           Lexa sighed. Of course Octavia already knew what had happened. “It was stupid. _I_ was stupid. She won’t answer my calls.”

           “I wouldn’t either!” Octavia exclaimed. “You basically accused her of being too intimate with your ex-girlfriend, who you wanted her to be friends with. Look, you know I’m not Costia’s biggest fan but you have to trust Clarke.”

           “I do. I just had a dumb moment. I never expected their friendship to take off the way it has. I’m just… I’m a little jealous. Costia gets to see Clarke all the time and do all these things with her. She’s part of Clarke’s life more than I am right now and it sucks.”

           “I understand but you can’t go getting jealous of everyone who gets to be around her. You need to tell Clarke how you’re feeling.”

           “I will… when she decides to answer her phone,” Lexa sighed.

           “Just give her time. She’ll call you when she’s ready.”

           “Can you call and talk to her?” Lexa asked, hoping Clarke would answer for their friend.

           “I spoke to her right before I called you. How do you think I heard about the fight?”

           Lexa sat up straighter on the couch. “I thought Raven might’ve told you. What did Clarke say? Is she still really pissed off? Is she still coming to visit me?”

           “It was a personal conversation and I can’t reveal the details,” Octavia answered. “Give her some time. Call her in the morning if she doesn’t show. I have to get going but I’ll call you tomorrow.”

           “Okay, thanks, Octavia.” Lexa ended the call and stared at her phone for a bit as she decided whether or not to call Clarke. Before she could make up her mind, she heard the doorbell ring and quickly got up to answer it. When she opened the door and spotted Clarke, she was relieved and ready to grovel. “I’m sorry. I was an idiot. I didn’t-,”

           “I’m not talking to you.” Clarke entered the house and set her bag down by Lexa’s. “I’m still angry but I didn’t want to waste a chance to get to see you.”

           Lexa frowned. “But we should talk things out. You can’t just give me the silent treatment. It’s immature, Clarke.”   

           “Don’t get me started on what’s immature.” Clarke headed to the living room and grabbed the remote from the table before plopping down on the couch.

Lexa hovered by the entryway, watching as Clarke channel surfed. She stepped further inside and took a hesitant seat next to her girlfriend, hoping she wouldn’t be chastised for it. Clarke said nothing as she continued to focus on the TV. Minutes passed and Lexa rolled her eyes at the situation. “Clarke this is ridiculous. We need to talk.”

           “If we talk right now, it’ll be a fight,” Clarke warned her.

           Lexa knew waiting for Clarke to be ready to talk would have the best end result so she sat back on the couch with her arms folded across her chest and waited.

 

 

           An hour passed before Clarke finally turned off the TV and turned to face Lexa on the couch. “You really hurt my feelings.”

           Lexa reached to place a hand on top of Clarke’s. “I know. I’m sorry.”

           “You should know that I would never cheat on you. Especially since you know about Finn.”

           “I know you would never cheat on me. I trust you. I’m jealous that Costia gets to spend a lot of time with you and I expressed it the wrong way. I know Costia’s your friend now and I know there will be more new people in the future. The distance gets to me sometimes and I reacted badly. I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t mean to be a psycho-girlfriend.”

           “I get it. I do. The distance gets to me too. Maybe you should hang out with me and Costia at some point,” Clarke suggested. “Meeting the new Costia might make you feel better about our friendship.”

           Lexa nodded. “Okay, that might be a good idea. Again, I’m really sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings.”

           “Apology accepted.” Clarke moved closer to Lexa and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

           Lexa got up and grabbed their bags from near the front door before following Clarke upstairs. She thought about her plan to propose and her heart sunk a little since she had ruined her chance to carry out with her plans this weekend.

           Clarke entered Lexa’s old room and glanced over at her girlfriend and noticed the sad look on her face. “Hey,” she said gently as she placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s face. “I love you. We’re okay.”

           Lexa smiled and turned her head to kiss the palm of Clarke’s hand. “I love you too.”

           Clarke tugged Lexa towards the bathroom. “Let’s take a shower and go to bed. I want to wake up early and spend as much time together as we can.” Lexa followed Clarke, hoping she could better hide her disappointment from not being able to follow through with her proposal.

          

 

            The following day, Clarke and Lexa were in the backyard sharing a lawn chair; Clarke was sitting between Lexa’s legs working on a sketch while Lexa read a book. They both had on long-sleeved shirts and jeans, the trip they were supposed to take to the store long forgotten as they enjoyed sitting together while doing their own thing.

           Lexa bit her bottom lip as she got to a steamy scene in the book and became increasingly turned on with every word. She was so entranced that she didn’t hear Clarke say something to her.

           “Do you want to visit my mom today?” Clarke asked. When she didn’t get a response, she tried again. “Lexa.” Clarke set her sketchbook down by the chair and turned around so that she was straddling her girlfriend.

           “Sorry,” Lexa replied, quickly. “What did you say?”

           Clarke studied Lexa for a moment before grinning. “Why are you blushing?”

           “I’m not.” Lexa placed her bookmark, which happened to be a picture of her girlfriend, in the book and snapped it shut.

           Clarke took the book and held it out of reach as Lexa tried to grab it back. She opened to the page her girlfriend had just been reading and scanned it. “Dana glided her tongue over Ava’s-,”

           “You don’t have to read it out loud.” Lexa folded her arms across her chest as her blush deepened.

           “I didn’t know you were into smut,” Clarke teased, closing the book.

           “I’m not,” Lexa huffed. “It just happens to be in the book.”

           “And now you’re turned on?” Clarke set the book down.

           “No,” Lexa replied.

           Clarke leaned forward and ghosted her lips over Lexa’s. “Are you sure?” Lexa nodded, not trusting her voice. Clarke placed kisses along Lexa’s neck as her hand moved down between them. She unbuttoned the brunette’s jeans and dipped her hand inside quickly. “Hm, you feel turned on to me.”

           Lexa let out a shaky breath. “That has more to do with you than the book.” Clarke pressed into her more but Lexa quickly stopped her. “Not here, Clarke. Let’s go inside.”

           Clarke shook her head. “Right here.”

           “But it’s so open,” Lexa said, glancing around as if she was expecting someone to be watching them.

           Clarke rolled her eyes and looked at Lexa with a playful glint in her eyes. “No one can see us.”

           “As a future lawyer-,”

           Lexa was cut off when Clarke kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip as she pulled away. “How about a compromise?”

           “I’m listening,” Lexa said, eagerly.

           Clarke once again began placing kisses along Lexa’s neck. “Foreplay out here and then we can move things inside.”

           “I can work with that,” Lexa said before capturing Clarke’s lips with her own.    

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

           Clarke and Lexa were sitting in the kitchen with Abby as they talked about school and what they did on their free time. She was glad the two were doing so well.

           “I just can’t wait for the holidays,” Clarke said. “I could use a moment to breathe.”

           “Speaking of that. Where are you to staying for the holidays?” Abby wasn’t sure if they would both hole up in their apartment and just enjoy being near each other for longer than they had been used to the last few weeks.

           Lexa shrugged. “Whatever Clarke wants.”

           Clarke thought for a moment. “The apartment. And we can spend Christmas Eve with our respective families and then Mom, we can go to Gustus and Indra’s on Christmas like we did last year.”

           Abby smiled. “We can do that. I do need to exact my revenge on Indra after she beat me in all those games.”

           Clarke sighed. “Just a few more weeks.”

           Abby looked at her daughter sympathetically. “Has it been hard for you two being apart?”

           “We’re managing,” Lexa replied. “It’s definitely not ideal.”

           Clarke smirked. “Yeah, the lack of sex sucks.”

           Lexa’s eyes widened and Abby simply smiled at the brunette’s obvious discomfort. “She’s kidding,” Lexa said, quickly. “We don’t do that… like ever.”

           Abby raised a brow at the brunette, knowing for a fact that she was lying. She had the misfortune once of hearing the two while they were staying at her house. Lexa’s phone rang and the brunette picked it up, glad to have an excuse not to look Abby in the eyes. “It’s my uncle,” she said, gratefully. “I should take this.”

           When Lexa bolted from the kitchen, Clarke and Abby laughed. “You shouldn’t tease her like that,” Abby said, amused.

           “She makes it so easy,” Clarke said. “She’s definitely going to kill me later, though.”

           “I bet,” Abby replied. “So, how have you two been doing?”

           Clarke sighed. “We’ve been fighting a lot. Little fights here and there. Mostly we make up instantly, but we’re just getting over a big fight right now. It’s frustrating. It’s not all bad, though. We do have our really good days. I just can’t wait for the holidays so we can get back on track.”

           Abby hated to hear that the two were fighting a lot. “What was your big fight about?”

           “Costia,” Clarke replied. “Lexa doesn’t like that we’ve become such good friends.”

           “I can see how that’d be a little disconcerting,” Abby said. “I’m guessing you worked it out?”

           “Kind of. I think Lexa should spend some time with Costia in order to see how she’s changed.”

           “That’s a good idea,” Abby agreed. “I’m sorry things have been tough for you two.”

           “Thanks. Like I said, though, we have our really good days. We’re both just stressed out and missing each other.”           

           “I’m sure you two will be fine,” Abby said with certainty as she reached over to squeeze Clarke’s hand reassuringly.

           Clarke wasn’t too worried. She was sure she and Lexa could work just about anything out. She couldn’t wait for the holidays when they’d be able to spend more time together.

 

 

Days later…

           Lexa entered her dorm room, firmly shutting the door before carelessly dropping her bag to the floor. She was having a tough day and wanted nothing more than to get into bed and end her day early. Sighing, Lexa moved to her desk knowing she had too much to do before she could rest. She turned on her laptop and as she opened up a word document to finish writing her paper, her phone buzzed. She looked at the caller ID and contemplated ignoring the call, but she felt like it had been too long since she had spoken to her brother. “The world is against me today,” she said into the phone.

           “That bad of a day, huh?” Lincoln asked. “What’s up?”

           “I got a C-minus on a paper that I worked my ass off writing. My professor claims I missed the point of the assignment. As a matter of fact, I was so busy writing that paper, I forgot that I had an exam today.”

           “You probably aced it,” Lincoln assured her. “You know your stuff, Lexa.”

           “I would’ve just liked to review before the exam,” Lexa huffed. “And then I have a group assignment that I need to be working on but I can’t stand any of the pretentious jerks in my group. Not to mention the loads of assignments that seem to be stacking up. I swear for every assignment I finish, I get four more.”

           “Hey, breathe,” Lincoln said, worriedly. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be fine.”

           Lexa let out a shaky breath and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m overwhelmed and I’m so mad at myself for getting to this point. I should be able to handle this. Mom and dad would be so disappointed in me.”

           “Lexa that’s not true. Do you hear me? They would be so proud of you. I know I am. And you have to know uncle Gustus and aunt Indra are too.”

           Lexa shook her head even though her brother couldn’t see her. “I should be stronger than this.”

           “Lex, you’re only human,” Lincoln said. “And I think you’re damn strong. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Have you spoken to Clarke?”

           Lexa wiped at her eyes again, hating that she couldn’t stop the tears. “She’s in medical school, Lincoln. She has her own things. I can’t drop my issues on her. She’s probably just as stressed as I am. I’m just having a bad day.”

           “I can come see you,” Lincoln offered.

           Lexa contemplated briefly allowing him to visit but she was sure he was busy with his own life. “It’s okay. I’m fine. I should get to this paper.”

           “Maybe you should take a break,” Lincoln said.

           “I’m sorry for breaking down over the phone on you. Did you call to talk about something specific?” Lexa asked, not wanting to talk about herself anymore.   

           “I was just checking in,” Lincoln said. “Lexa, why don’t you visit for the weekend? We can-,”

           “I can’t, Lincoln. I have to study for my exams. Hey, I have to go. I’m sorry.” Lexa ended the call and placed her phone down on her desk. She rubbed her hands over her face and let out a breath. “Get it together, Lexa,” she whispered to herself before focusing on her paper.

 

 

 

           An hour later and Lexa had only half a page written. Slamming her laptop shut in irritation, Lexa finally caved. She reached for her phone and called Clarke. After a few rings the phone went to voicemail so she tried again. When she got Clarke’s voicemail again, she called a different number instead.

           “Hey, Lexa,” Luna said into the phone. “What’s up?”

           “I need a lot of alcohol.”

           Luna chuckled. “You’ve called the right person. There’s a party happening in two hours. I’ll swing by then so we can go together.”

           “Perfect. Thanks.” Lexa ended the call before once again trying to focus on her paper.

 

 

Two vodka tonics and three shots later…

           “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you?” Luna asked Lexa over the loud music. They were at someone’s house and it had basically been transformed into a club. It was amazing what rich kids did with their parents’ money.

           “Nothing’s bothering me. I’m great!” Lexa said, enthusiastically. “Do a shot with me.”

           Luna grabbed the girl by the wrist before she could make her way over to the bar. “No more shots for you. We should get you back to your dorm.”

           Lexa pouted. “But I’m having so much fun.”

           “You also have a busy day tomorrow. It’s not a weekend.”

           Lexa rolled her eyes. “Come on, Luna. Live a little.”

           “Don’t make me manhandle you, Lexa,” Luna warned, knowing the brunette would thank her in the morning for making her leave.

           Lexa sighed. “Fine.” As they were leaving, Lexa grabbed a girl’s drink and downed it before handing it back. Luna laughed and shook her head in amusement. “I think I like you drunk,” Luna informed her. “You’re way less intense.”

           “Clarke used to think I was intense,” Lexa said, thinking back to her freshman year of college with her now girlfriend. “We couldn’t stand each other at first. Then I developed a crush on her. She means everything to me now.”

           Luna smiled at Lexa’s adoration for Clarke. “Did you two get into a fight or something?” She asked as they walked to Luna’s car.

           “No,” Lexa replied. “I’m just having a bad day… week, actually. And I miss Clarke but we’re both busy.” Lexa hopped up onto the trunk of Luna’s car and leaned against the window as she looked up at the sky. “She’s really smart… incredibly funny. I know you’ve seen pictures but they don’t do her any justice. She’s gorgeous.”

           Luna got onto the trunk of the car and laid down next to Lexa. “From all the stories I’ve heard about her, she sounds great.”

           Lexa smiled. “She is. I got really lucky with her.”

           “Maybe you should’ve been talking to her about your bad week instead of getting shitfaced.”

           Lexa’s smile faded. “She wasn’t available. And I’m not upset about it. I get it. It just sucks. I miss being close to her. Just being near her makes me feel so much better.”

           Luna nudged Lexa with her elbow. “Come on. Let’s get you back to your dorm. It’s too cold to be out here.”

          

 

 

           Luna opened Lexa’s room door and tossed the brunette’s keys onto her desk as Lexa stumbled into her room. “Are you going to be okay for the rest of the night?”

           Lexa gave her two thumbs up. “I’m awesome but you should stay. We can…”

           “Talk about Clarke?” Luna asked, still amused by Lexa.

           “Yes! That’s a great idea,” Lexa said. “We can talk about Clarke. She has the bluest eyes.”

           Luna laughed. “You told me that like three times on the way here.”

           “Well it’s true,” Lexa assured her.

           “I’ve seen her pictures.” Luna gestured to the photo of Clarke that was resting on Lexa’s desk.

           “I have to use the bathroom.” Lexa tossed her phone onto her bed. “Don’t leave,” she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

           As soon as the door closed, Lexa’s phone began to vibrate. Luna picked it up, figuring if someone was calling at midnight, it had to be important. She looked at the caller id and saw Clarke’s name.

          

 

           Clarke was sitting in her car tapping the steering wheel as she waited for Lexa to answer.

           “Hello?”

           Clarke frowned at hearing the unfamiliar voice. “Uh, hi. Is Lexa there?”

           “She’s actually in the bathroom right now. We’re just getting in from a party.”

           “Is this Luna?” Clarke asked, knowing that was the only friend Lexa had made at school.

           “It is,” Luna confirmed. “She’s having a rough week and needed to relax a bit. Well, a lot. She’s super drunk.”

           “I’m actually outside of her dorm building,” Clarke said. “Is there any way I can get inside?”

           “I’ll be right down to get you,” Luna said as she grabbed Lexa’s keys and left the room.

           Lexa exited the bathroom and frowned when she didn’t see Luna. “That bitch,” she muttered before quickly changing into shorts and a t-shirt. She plopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes, feeling tired now that there wasn’t anyone to talk to. She was just about to drift off to sleep when her room door opened. “Where’d you go?”

           Clarke closed the room door and locked it before setting Lexa’s phone and keys onto her desk. “I heard you had a lot to drink.”

           Lexa’s eyes shot open and she looked at Clarke with wide eyes. “You’re here!”

           “I’m here.” Clarke kicked off her shoes and got onto the bed.

           “You have school tomorrow,” Lexa stated. “It’s late and the drive-,”

           “Sh.” Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek. “I’ll worry about all that later. Lincoln called me. He sounded really worried about you, which got me really worried and so here I am.” Clarke brushed a strand of hair from Lexa’s face. “Sorry I missed your calls. I was on my way here with my music blasting in the car.”

           Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug and squeezed her tightly. “I love you.”

           Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa on the top of her head. “I love you too. I was hoping we could talk. Are you too drunk for that?”

           Lexa looked at Clarke, guiltily. “I’m so drunk, Clarke. If I knew you were coming, I wouldn’t have even gone out.”

           Clarke chuckled. “It’s okay. We can talk later.”

           Lexa leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

           Clarke grinned. “I met Luna.” She got up from the bed and went through Lexa’s drawers to find something else to put on. “She’s pretty cool. She said drunk you talks about me a lot.”

           Lexa blushed. “I owe her for putting up with me tonight.” The brunette laid back down. “I’m so tired.”

           “Me too,” Clarke said as she changed into a pair of Lexa’s shorts and one of her shirts. She set her phone for six before turning off the light and joining Lexa in bed. “You know you can always call me when you’re feeling down.” When Clarke didn’t get a response, she noticed that the brunette was sleeping. Smiling, she placed a kiss on Lexa’s forehead before going to sleep as well.

          


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open and she let out a groan at how gross she felt. Luckily she wasn’t one to get hangovers so once she got some water in her, she would feel as good as new. As she moved to get up, she finally realized that there was a weight on her chest. She instantly panicked and shot up out of bed, not caring about waking the person in her bed.

           Clarke awoke due to the sudden movement but couldn’t see anything in the dark room. “Lexa?” She asked, her voice scratchy from sleep.

           Lexa relaxed when she heard the voice and moved to turn the lights on. “It wasn’t a dream,” she said, smiling at the blonde. “You’re here.”

           Clarke rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?”

           Lexa picked up her phone from her desk and looked at the time. “It’s five in the morning.”

           Clarke laid back down and pulled the covers over her head without a word. Lexa chuckled and decided against pulling the blankets back down. She went to her mini fridge to grab a bottle of water and gulped it down.

           “Come back to bed,” Clarke said, tiredly from under the blankets.

           Lexa smiled, loving the fact that Clarke was here with her. “I need a shower.”

           Clarke pushed the blankets down from her head and looked at the brunette. “I leave in an hour. Come here.”

           Lexa’s shoulders slumped at Clarke’s words. She knew her girlfriend wasn’t going to be able to stay long but she thought she had more time with her. “I’ll just brush my teeth and be right out,” she promised before going into the bathroom.

           When Lexa returned a few minutes later, she left the light on and crawled back into bed. She propped her head up using her hand and watched as Clarke slept.

           Clarke could feel Lexa staring and opened her eyes. “Sleep.”

           “I don’t want to waste the time I have with you.” Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke gently. “You go ahead and sleep.”

           Clarke sat up, trying to ignore how tired she was feeling after only a few hours of sleep. “What was wrong yesterday?” She brushed a strand of hair from Lexa’s face.

           Lexa moved to rest her head on Clarke’s thigh and Clarke instantly began trailing her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. “I’m just overwhelmed. I didn’t mean for you to have to drive all the way here. I’m sorry. I know you’re probably just as stressed as I am.”

           “It’s okay. I want to be here for you.” Clarke bent down to kiss Lexa’s temple. “Did going out make you feel any better?”

           “It did,” Lexa replied. “Having you here is helping a lot more than alcohol, though. Do you have to leave so soon?”

           “I do but in two weeks we’ll be back at our apartment and with each other for a month before we have to start this all over again.”

           Lexa let out an appreciative hum and turned so that she was looking up at Clarke. “I want at least three days of us just in bed.”

           “That can definitely happen.” Clarke bent down and kissed Lexa again. “There’s no point in me trying to sleep now. Join me for a quick shower?”

           Lexa sat up. “Okay, then we can have breakfast before you leave.” She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside before taking off her shorts and underwear before heading towards the bathroom.

           Clarke watched with lust-filled eyes before getting up to remove her own clothes so she could join Lexa in the bathroom.

          

 

 

           Clarke entered her dorm room and saw Costia typing away on her laptop. She grunted out a ‘hi’ as she went over to her bed to lie down.

           “Hey.” Costia turned in her chair. “How was it?”

           Clarke buried her face into her pillow tiredly. “It was nice. I hated having to leave. This long-distance thing is a lot harder than I ever thought it would be but we’re making it work. I can’t wait to surprise her with the concert.”

           “And then you’ll have the holidays to spend with her,” Costia added.  

           Clarke smiled. “I can’t wait. What are you doing for the holidays?”

           Costia shrugged. “My parents are going on vacation until Christmas Eve so I’ll probably just hang with my cousins.”

           “You should visit,” Clarke suggested. “It’ll be a good time for you and Lexa to get back on good grounds.”

           “Why? Think she’ll be more susceptible to having me around because of the holidays?”

           Clarke grinned. “Something like that.”

           “Lexa’s family won’t want me around,” Costia said. “And I’m a little afraid of Anya.”

           Clarke laughed. “She is scary. Don’t worry, though. It’ll just be me, you and Lexa. And you’ll get to meet my mom again.” Clarke yawned and rubbed her eyes before checking the time. “You can think about it. I’m taking a power nap before my class.” She set the alarm on her phone and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

 

 

Two weeks later…

           Costia watched as Clarke rolled her eyes at her phone and tossed it to the end of the bed in frustration. “Want to talk about it?”        

           “The concert’s this afternoon,” Clarke began. “Lexa won’t be home on time because one of her professors wants her to sit in on some court case. By the time she gets here, the concert will already be in hour or two in.”

           “I’m sorry, Clarke,” Costia said, sincerely. “I know you’ve been looking forward to this.”

           Clarke sighed. “It’s fine. She’s doing something good for her future. I’m happy for her.”

           “You’re allowed to be upset,” Costia stated. “It’s a shitty situation. That shouldn’t stop you from going, though. You should take a friend.”

           “I don’t want to go without Lexa,” Clarke said, miserably. She got up from her bed and pulled two tickets from her drawer. “Here.” She handed them to Costia. “You should go.”

           “Clarke-,”

           “Please,” Clarke cut her off. “At least I know you’ll enjoy them.”

           Costia took the tickets. “Thank you. Maybe we can go together so you don’t have to miss it.”

           “I just wouldn’t enjoy myself,” Clarke explained. Her phone buzzed and she reluctantly reached for it.

_Lexa[9:12am]: I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you._

Clarke tossed her phone back onto the bed without responding. “I better start making my way home,” she said to Costia. “My invitation still stands if you want to visit.”

           “I’m going to take you up on that offer,” Costia promised as her roommate prepared to head out.

 

 

           Clarke was the only one in her apartment since Raven and Octavia were out until tonight. Being alone only gave her more time to think and she couldn’t help but grow increasingly frustrated with her girlfriend. They had been busy the past two weeks with exams and Clarke had tried to make time to at least get a short conversation in with Lexa, but the brunette was always too busy. She had been looking forward to taking Lexa to see her favorite band and that plan blew-up in her face because Lexa still couldn’t manage to make time for her. Sighing, she left her bedroom and went into the living room to watch whatever was on TV.

           Two hours had passed before Clarke heard the front door being open. She assumed it was going to be Octavia or Raven but was met with her girlfriend instead. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face but she was still upset with the brunette. “Hey,” she greeted her girlfriend as she walked in. “How’d the case go?”

           Lexa closed the door and set her two suitcases down. “Great. It was so intense. I can’t wait to have my first case.” She moved over to Clarke and bent down to kiss her. “I’ve missed you. Is anyone else here?”

           Clarke shook her head and let Lexa pull her up from the couch. “We’ll probably be alone for at least another three hours.”

           Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. “How was the drive?”

           “Better than I thought it would be,” Clarke answered. Lexa kissed her again and she allowed it despite her mind telling her that they should talk; she had a lot that she wanted to get off her chest. Lexa started trailing kisses along her neck, though, and it had been awhile so Clarke just went with it.

           The two had made it to the bedroom and Lexa was now on top of Clarke pressing kisses to her chest and down to her stomach. She took notice of the blonde not being as vocal as she usually was and moved back up her body. “Hey,” she said, gently. “Are you okay?”

           Clarke leaned up to kiss Lexa. “Yeah, I’m good. Don’t stop.” Lexa kissed Clarke again before moving back down her body.

 

 

          

           Lexa was lying on her side staring at Clarke’s bare back. Their love-making hadn’t felt the same as all the other times. Clarke hadn’t been as involved and eager like Lexa was used to. Lexa reached out and ran her hand up Clarke’s back. “Clarke, what’s wrong? You aren’t with me tonight.”        

           Clarke held in her sigh. “Sorry.”

           Lexa placed a loving kiss on Clarke’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be sorry. I just want you to talk to me.” Clarke got out of bed, causing Lexa to frown. She watched the blonde as she went to get shorts and a t-shirt to put on. “Clarke?”

           Once dressed, Clarke moved to stand by the bed, looking down at Lexa. “I’m frustrated with you.” Lexa went to speak but Clarke held up a hand to stop her. “You’re always busy with something, Lexa. I know that we’re both going into intense fields but I at least make time for you. We’ve spoken a total of six minutes these past two weeks. Six fucking minutes, Lexa.”

           Lexa sat up in bed, holding the sheet over her chest. “Clarke-,”

           “I know,” Clarke cut her off. “You’re sorry and you’ll do better.” Clarke ran a hand through her hair. “I wanted to surprise you with tickets to see Pvris. You couldn’t even give me today. There’s always something more important than me.”

           “That’s not true, Clarke. You mean everything to me. I’m just trying to solidify my future. You can’t fault me for that.”

           “Don’t get defensive. I’m just telling you how I feel,” Clarke sighed. “I miss you… more than I think you miss me.”

           Lexa got up from the bed, securing the bedsheet around her frame. “That is absolutely not true. I miss you every day. There’s not a time that you’re not on my mind.”

           “Then why can’t you spare any time for me?”

           “My workload combined with all the extracurricular activities I partake in just doesn’t leave me a lot of time. I’m exhausted by the end of the day. I’m doing my best.”

           “Well your best needs some work.” Clarke exited the room and Lexa quickly got dressed before following her.

           “Clarke.” Lexa caught the blonde by her wrist. “I’m sorry that I messed up your plans. If I had known, then I would’ve been here.”

           Clarke pulled her wrist out of Lexa’s grasp. “Maybe we need some time apart.”

           Lexa’s heart ached at Clarke’s words. “We’re always apart. That’s the problem. We finally have a few weeks together and you want to waste it?”

           “This is what I want,” Clarke continued. “I’m not happy right now, Lexa. I need time apart.”

           Lexa clenched her jaw and closed her eyes to calm herself down. She needed to be supportive of what Clarke wanted if there was any chance of fixing their relationship. “Okay. Can we still talk?”

           Clarke saw Lexa’s eyes starting to fill with tears and her heart broke at the sight. She didn’t want to hurt her girlfriend. “Just give me a couple of days, okay? Then we’ll see from there.”

           Lexa nodded as she tried not to cry. “Should I leave?”

           “No, you shouldn’t have to. I’ll go to my mom’s. Costia’s going to be visiting and she wants to meet my mom again anyway.”  

Lexa’s temper instantly flared. “Costia? That’s just fucking great, Clarke. You want to spend the time we’re supposed to have together with my ex-girlfriend? Do you have feelings for her?”

           Clarke rolled her eyes. “You know I don’t.”

           “Apparently I don’t know much of anything because I can’t make you happy anymore.” Lexa clenched her fists to her side. “Is she why you want time apart?”

           “My decisions have nothing to do with her,” Clarke said. “Stop trying to blame someone else for this.”

           “You know what?” Lexa snapped. “Maybe we should just break-up if you’re so damn unhappy.”

           Clarke’s eyes widened slightly. “That’s not what I want. Damn it, Lexa. Control your temper and just listen.”

           The front door opened and Raven and Octavia entered the apartment. They were about to happily greet their roommates when Lexa spoke.

           “I am listening, Clarke! You want time apart. Fine. You can have it.” Lexa headed back into their room to slip her shoes and jacket on. She left the apartment, leaving her suitcases behind, knowing she had more clothes at her uncle’s place.  

           Octavia quickly left to go check on her best friend as Raven stayed to look after Clarke. “Hey.” Raven moved to Clarke and placed a hand on her shoulder. “What happened?” A sob escaped Clarke as she flung her arms around Raven. She wasn’t sure where her relationship would be going from here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Clarke was sitting on the couch while Raven rubbed soothing circles on her back. “I just wanted time to think about things,” she cried. “I thought space would help us ultimately get back to where we needed to be.” Clarke wiped her eyes. “I shouldn’t have told her about Costia.”

           Raven frowned. “What about Costia?”

           “She’s going to be visiting during the holidays. Her parents won’t be home and I felt bad. Now Lexa thinks I have a thing for her.”

           “No, you did the right thing telling her. If you didn’t, it would’ve seemed suspicious,” Raven assured her friend. “Look, you two rarely fight but when you do, it’s a bit explosive. That’s just how you two are. This will blow over.”

           The door to the apartment opened and Octavia walked back in with Lexa. Raven was relieved to see that Lexa hadn’t left. She patted Clarke’s back before getting up and heading to her own room with Octavia trailing behind her.

           Clarke stood up and took a step towards Lexa. “Are we talking?” Lexa nodded once but remained silent and stone-faced. Clarke could see her tear-stained cheeks and felt guilty for being the cause. “I don’t want us to be over, Lexa. We’re just in two different places right now and I think doing our own thing will be good for us.”

           Lexa rolled her eyes. “We have been doing our own thing. You’re upset because we’ve been too busy for each other and now you want to spend more time apart?”

           “This will be different. I’ve spent the last few months glued to my phone wondering when I’d be able to talk to you again. I just need time to remember how to be happy without you. This isn’t the end, Lexa. And there is no one else. I love you.”

           Lexa let out a shaky breath. “I love you, too. I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t want to break-up.”

           “We’ll just take this a day at a time,” Clarke said. “You stay here. You had a long drive. I’m going to head to my mom’s place.”

           “Okay,” Lexa said, too emotionally exhausted to convince Clarke that she should be the one to stay. “Will you text me to let me know you made it home?”

           “I will,” Clarke promised. She looked down at the gym shorts and t-shirt she had thrown on. “I better change into something warmer.” She stepped closer to Lexa and placed a kiss on her cheek before heading to her room to change.

           Lexa sat down on the couch and a moment later Octavia was beside her. “Hey,” Octavia began. “Are you okay?” Lexa shook her head. “I don’t want to lose her,” she said, quietly.

           “You’re not losing her,” Octavia said, comfortingly. “Everything will be okay.”

 

 

 

           Clarke entered her house and was moving past the living room when she saw her mother sitting on the couch watching a movie with Marcus. Abby saw her daughter and smiled as she stood up to greet her.

           “Hey, sweetheart,” she began.

           “Sorry,” Clarke said, tears already forming in her eyes after doing her best to keep them at bay during her drive. “I should’ve called first.”

           Abby frowned as a tear escaped Clarke’s eye. “Clarke, what’s wrong?”

           Clarke shook her head. “I’ll be fine. You go enjoy your movie, okay? I’m just going to get my suitcase out of the trunk and go to bed.”

           Abby took Clarke’s car keys. “I’ll get your suitcase. You go ahead on upstairs.”

           “Thank you,” Clarke said, thankful that her mother didn’t try to push the subject. She made her way to her room and closed the door before her tears really started falling. She wiped them away quickly and pulled her phone out of her back pocket so she could send a quick text to Lexa letting her know that she had made it home. After sending the message, she turned her phone off and kicked off her shoes before getting into bed, hoping things would be better tomorrow.

          

 

 

           The following day, Lexa had gone home to visit her uncle and aunt. They hadn’t noticed anything wrong yet and she was glad, but as soon as Lincoln arrived at the house, Clarke was the first person he asked about.

           “Clarke’s not here?” Lincoln asked as he leaned against the doorway to Lexa’s room. “Will she be by later? I wanted to show her something.”

           “She’s… we’re.” Lexa rubbed her hands over her face before dropping them to her side. “We’re on a break right now and no, I don’t want to talk about it.”

           “Wait, what happened?” Lincoln asked, taken aback by this news.

           “I don’t want to talk about it,” Lexa repeated.

           “Was it the distance?” Lincoln asked. “Were you-,”

 

 

           “-two not able to make it work?” Abby asked as Clarke poured herself a bowl of cereal.

           “Mom,” Clark sighed. “Not right now.”

           “She didn’t cheat on you, did she?” Abby continued. “Of course she didn’t,” she answered her own question. “Lexa wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

           “She didn’t cheat on me,” Clarke answered as she moved to the fridge. “She just hasn’t been prioritizing me into her life lately and it hurts.”

           Abby nodded her understanding. “I get it and I know that couldn’t have been an easy decision for you to make. It’s good, though, that you are willing to take a step back in order to fix your relationship in the long run. I know it won’t be-,”

 

 

           “easy, but it’ll be good for the both of you. And it’s good that you are willing to give her the space she needs. It shows Clarke that you care about what she wants,” Lincoln said. “This won’t be the end of things. If anything, this will make your relationship stronger.”

           “Funny because it kind of feels like the end of things,” Lexa said, miserably. “And she invited Costia to her house so there’s that.”

           “They’re just friends,” Lincoln said. “Clarke loves you.”

           “It still sucks,” Lexa replied. “I messed things up, Lincoln. I got too caught up in academics and let my relationship disintegrate. I’m such an idiot.” Lexa pulled a jewelry box out from under her pillow. “Maybe this is a sign.”  

           “Don’t go there.” Lincoln moved to sit on his sister’s bed. “Clarke wants space but that doesn’t mean you give up. You still want her don’t you?”

           “Of course,” Lexa replied.

           “Then fight for her,” Lincoln said. “Show her that you still want a future with her. Do better.”

           Lexa felt a little better at hearing Lincoln’s words. “I will. I’ll do better.”

           “Good,” Lincoln said. “You can give her space and still show her you care. But first,” he held his hand out for Lexa to take, “let’s get something to eat.”

           Lexa allowed her brother to pull her up from her bed. “Thanks, Lincoln.”

           “What are big brothers for?” He said as he ruffled her hair.

 

 

          

Three days later…

           Clarke was watching TV with her mom in the living room when the doorbell rang. Abby got up to open the door, leaving Clarke to watch the comedy she had picked out. The blonde had refused to watch anything even remotely romantic. When Abby returned, she was carrying a medium-sized red and green square box and an envelope.

           “What’s that?” Clarke asked, curiously.

           “It’s for you.” Abby handed over the items and Clarke frowned as she took them.

           She opened the box first and saw the chocolate covered strawberries inside. She handed the box to her mother to hold as she opened up the envelope.

 

           _Hi, Clarke. I hope you are doing okay. My entire family is here now and it’s been a bit crazy. I want you to know that you and your mom are more than welcome to visit if you want. I promise I’ll keep my distance. Everyone here really wants to see you guys. And Anya wants revenge against you since you beat our team during the last family game night. Anyway, enjoy the chocolate covered strawberries. I hope sending you this was okay. I love you. –Lexa_

 

           Clarke read the card again before handing it over to her mother. Abby read the letter before placing it back into the envelope. “Do you want to visit them?”

           “Yes,” Clarke answered without hesitation. “But it might not be the best idea. It might make things harder. I’m not ready to jump back into our relationship yet.”

           “She’s not asking you to,” Abby said. “She just wants to see you.”

           “I’ll think about it,” Clarke replied.

 

 

 

 

           Lexa was playing video games with Anya when her phone buzzed. Anya smiled as Lexa quickly dropped the controller to grab her phone, knowing the brunette was hoping it was Clarke.

_Clarke[1:06pm]: Thank you for the card and chocolate covered strawberries. That was sweet of you. I’ll think about the invitation._

           Lexa thought about responding but knew Clarke wasn’t ready for a conversation yet. She sighed and set her phone back down before picking up her controller.

           “You okay?” Anya asked as she watched her cousin.

           “We only have two and a half weeks before we have to go back to school. I’d hate to not fix things before then.”

           “I can’t tell you how long it’ll take, but I know you’ll fix things,” Anya said. “Just don’t fuck things up again when you do.”

           They heard the doorbell ring from upstairs and heard Lincoln call to them that he would get it. A moment later, they heard Lincoln arguing with someone. Lexa and Anya exchanged confused looks before heading upstairs to see what was going on.

           Lexa spotted Costia at the front door and rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

           “I wanted to talk to you.” Costia gestured to Lincoln. “Can you call off your bodyguard?”

           Anya moved towards Costia and Lexa grabbed her wrist to keep her back. “I’ll talk to her,” Lexa said.

           Anya rolled her eyes. “Fine, just come get me if you want me to kick her ass.”

           Lincoln gave Lexa’s shoulder a comforting squeeze as he walked by her and Lexa waited for him and Anya to be gone before giving her attention to Costia. “What do you want to talk about?”

           “Clarke,” Costia said as she closed the front door. “I had lunch with her yesterday and she told me that you two were spending some time apart.”

           Lexa narrowed her eyes at her ex. “I recall you once telling Clarke that I’m fair game if things ended between us.”

           Costia smiled. “True, I did say that but I’m friends with Clarke now. I didn’t come here to make a move on you, Lexa.”

           Lexa folded her arms across her chest. “Why, then? To tell me you have feelings for my girlfriend?”

           Costia sighed. “Will you stop guessing and let me speak? I don’t have feelings for Clarke. I just wanted to make sure you don’t mess things up. You’re doing with her what you did with me. Clarke’s been patient and understanding with you. You still have more years you’re going to be spending apart so you need to start balancing your time better if you don’t want to lose her.”

           “I don’t need your advice,” Lexa said, impatiently.

           “I know you don’t, but I wanted to give it. Clarke really misses you. She bought a new sketchpad and it’s already filled with drawings of you. She’s not moving on, Lexa. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that and also make sure you were okay. I’ll get going.”

           Lexa watched Costia head for the front door but as the brunette opened it, she stopped her. “Wait, do you want to go get something to eat? We could catch up or whatever. I know I haven’t been the nicest when it comes to you but Clarke’s been wanting me to make an effort and since you’re her friend, I guess I can try to be civil.”

           Costia smiled. “Sure your bodyguards won’t mind?”

           “I’ll bring something back for them,” Lexa said as she grabbed her coat from the closet.

          

 

 

           Lexa reentered her house two hours later and made her way downstairs with two brown paper bags. She saw Anya and Lincoln playing video games and smiled. “Hey, guys.”

           “We’re not going to be nice to her just because you are,” Anya huffed.

           Lexa moved to the couch and placed the bags down next to her brother and cousin. “She’s changed.”

           “Yeah, whatever,” Anya said as she paused the game to look into the bag. “How’d your little lunch chat go?”

           “Not bad,” Lexa replied. “We mostly just talked about school and what are plans are for next year.”

           Lincoln grinned. “And?”

           “And Clarke,” Lexa added. She was about to say more but her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and was filled with worry when she saw that it was Abby calling her. “Hello?” she answered, quickly. “Is everything okay? Is Clarke okay? Are _you_ okay?”

           “Whoa,” Abby laughed. “Breathe, Lexa. Everyone’s fine. I just wanted to check on you. How have you been doing?”

           Lexa relaxed at hearing that no one was hurt. “I’m doing okay. You know, just taking things a day at a time. How are you doing?”

           “I’m fine,” Abby replied. “Just miss having you around. I know you’ve decided to spend Christmas with your family but I was hoping you’d be able to come by here for Christmas Eve.”

           “I would love to, but is Clarke okay with it?” Lexa asked, not wanting to upset the blonde.

           “Yes, of course,” Abby said. “And your family is more than welcome to join you.”

           “Then I guess we’ll be seeing you in a few days,” Lexa replied. “Thanks for checking in on me.”

           “You know you’re family, Lexa,” Abby said. “I’ll see you in a few days,” she said before ending the call.

 

 

           “Who was that?” Clarke asked as she entered the kitchen with Raven, who had left Bellamy’s place that morning to spend the rest of the holidays with Abby and Clarke.

           “Marcus,” Abby replied. “I was just talking to him about Christmas Eve. Are you inviting anyone?”

           “So far Bellamy and Costia will be here,” Clarke replied. “I’m not sure if Octavia’s coming.”

           “Of course she’s coming,” Raven said. “You didn’t lose her as a friend just because you and Lexa are on a break.”

           Clarke ran a hand through her hair. “I know, there’s just a chance she’ll spend Christmas Eve at Lexa’s aunt and Uncle’s because her boyfriend and best friend will be there. Anyway, we’re heading out to do some Christmas shopping. Did you want to come?”

           Abby shook her head. “I’m all done. You two go have fun.” Clarke left the room but Raven lingered behind and looked at Abby. “What?” Abby asked.

           “Did you invite Lexa?” Raven asked.

           “Not so loud,” Abby whispered. “Yes, I did. Don’t tell Clarke.”

           Raven smirked. “We can totally do some plotting to get them back together.”

           “I’m not plotting anything,” Abby said. “I just thought it would be nice for her to be here.”

           Raven chuckled. “Liar. I’m totally getting Octavia involved.”

           “Raven!” Clarke called from the front door.

           “Gotta go,” Raven said before leaving Abby to worry about what she had just started. As she walked out of the kitchen she sent Octavia a text.

_Raven[3:22pm]: Christmas Eve at the Griffin’s is the best time to get our favorite couple back together. We’re mistletoe-ing the hell out of the place._

Raven exited the house with Clarke and by the time she reached the car, Octavia had texted her back.

_Octavia[3:23pm]: Yes! Mission ‘get these bitches back together’ now in progress._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 

 

           Clarke was sitting in her room working on a sketch and when she stopped to look at what she had done so far. The image of Lexa made her want to call and check on the brunette. Today was their four-year anniversary and she really did want to go see her girlfriend. She picked up her phone and stared at it for a moment before setting it back down. Sighing, she got up from her bed and made her way to Raven's room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a grunt. Smiling, she entered the room and saw her best friend tinkering with some gadget.            "Please don't cause any explosions."

           "No promises." Raven turned in her swivel chair in order to face Clarke. "What's up?"

Clarke moved to sit on the edge of Raven's bed. "I just wanted to talk."

           "About anything... or anyone specific?" Raven asked. "Like your girlfriend and this break that you're on?" Clarke nodded mutely. "Okay, well I'm here for you, Griffin. Let's hear it." Raven turned around to go back to tinkering with her gadget.

           "Do you think I made the right choice?" Clarke asked. "Do you think taking a break was a bad call?"

           "As your best friend who ships you two obsessively- yes. And as your best friend who wants you to be happy- still yes." Raven glanced behind her to look at Clarke. "You kind of blindsided her, Clarke. She didn't know you were feeling neglected."

           Clarke sighed. "I know. I let it all bottle up because I wanted to be supportive, you know? I didn't want to stress her out. I just thought she would realize that she was growing distant and make an effort. I don't want to be the only one trying."

           Raven picked up a screwdriver and began to screw her contraption together as she spoke. "Lexa's emotionally stunted. You know this. You have to tell her how you're feeling."

           "I know. You're right," Clarke admitted. "I did need this break, though. I've been with Lexa for four years today and I’m so used to her being around that these last few months just really took a toll on me. I’ve missed her.”

           “And she’s missed you, Clarke. There’s no way that she hasn’t. And four-years is a big deal,” Raven said. “You should go see her.”

           “I want to,” Clarke admitted. “You don’t think it’ll confuse the situation if I show up at her aunt and uncle’s do you?”

           Raven turned in her chair to face Clarke once more. “It’s your anniversary. I think it’d be shitty of you not to at least call her. I’d go with a surprise visit, though. I’m sure Lexa would love to see you.”

           Clarke bit at her bottom lip as she thought about it. “Yeah, I think I’ll go. Thanks, Raven.”

          

 

 

 

           Lexa opened the ring box that she had been carrying around with her since yesterday and studied the engagement ring intently. Lincoln quirked a brow as he watched his sister from the couch. He looked beside him at Anya, who simply shrugged.

           “You okay there, Lexa?” Lincoln asked. “That ring hasn’t left your side since yesterday.”

           Lexa sighed and snapped the box shut. “I just thought I’d be engaged by now.” Lincoln stood up and took the box from his sister. “Hey!” Lexa protested.

           “You’re supposed to be making an effort to fix your relationship,” Lincoln stated. “Stop moping.”

           “I’m not moping. Give it back.” Lincoln left the room and Lexa rolled her eyes. “What are you doing?” she called after him.

           “Hiding this ring from you!” Lincoln called back. “Call your girlfriend!”

           Lexa picked up her phone and as she went to call Clarke, she hesitated before setting it back down. Anya picked a pillow up from the couch and threw it at Lexa’s head. Lexa glared at her cousin, who simply smirked at her. “Why’d you do that?”

           “Because that’s like your hundredth time changing your mind about calling Clarke,” Anya stated. “Just call her.”

           Lexa sighed and Anya rolled her eyes as the brunette pouted. “I don’t know if she wants to talk to me.”

           “Of course she wants to talk to you,” Anya said. “She’s still your girlfriend. You haven’t broken-up.”

           “But she wants space. I don’t want to push.”

           “Lexa,” Anya said, sternly. “Call her before I pummel you.” The doorbell rang and Anya huffed as she got up to answer it. When she pulled the door open, she was surprised to see Clarke holding a bouquet. Anya leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms across her chest. “You’re lucky I like you enough not to beat you up for hurting my cousin.”

           “I’m extremely glad that you won’t be using any type of bodily harm on me,” Clarke said. “Is Lexa home?”

           Anya let her arms drop to her side. “She is. And it’s good to see you. Now go talk to your girlfriend.”

           “It’s good to see you, too, Anya,” Clarke said as Anya stepped aside to let Clarke in.

           “Lexa’s in the living room debating if she should call you or not,” Anya said before heading to the basement to give the two privacy.

           Clarke held the bouquet behind her back as she entered the living room and saw Lexa doing just what Anya said she was—staring at her phone.

           Lexa heard who she thought was Anya return to the living room. “What if I call and she ignores it? Then I’ll just be disappointed.”

           “I would’ve loved it if you called me,” Clarke assured her.

           Lexa’s head shot up from her phone. “Clarke.” She stood up and ran a hand through her hair. “Hi. I wasn’t expecting you.” She looked down at her sweatpants and t-shirt.

           Clarke smiled. “You look fine, Lexa. I hope it’s okay that I’m stopping by like this.”

           “Of course it is,” Lexa said. “Did you want something to eat or drink? I could-,”

           “Lexa,” Clarke said as she stepped closer to her. “I’m good. I just want to be here with you.”

           Lexa wiped her hands on the thighs of her pants. “Okay.” She gestured to the couch. “Did you want to sit?”

           Clarke revealed the bouquet and held them out to Lexa. “Happy Anniversary, Lexa.”

           Lexa took the flowers and smiled as she smelled them. “Thank you, Clarke. They’re gorgeous.” Her first instinct was to kiss the blonde but she stopped herself from leaning forward to close the gap between them. “I got something for you as well.” Clarke opened her mouth to protest but Lexa quickly cut in. “I know we never do the gifts thing but you’ll love this. I’ll put these flowers in water and be right back.”

           Clarke nodded and sat down while Lexa went to go take care of the flowers. As she waited for her girlfriend to return, she saw Gustus enter the living room. She stood up nervously and gave a small wave.

           “We’re basically family and that’s all I get?” Gustus asked as he approached the blonde.

           Clarke smiled as she was scooped up into a hug. “It’s good to see you Uncle Gustus.”

           “You too, Clarke. Have you and Lexa worked things out?”

           Clarke fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “It’s our anniversary today and it didn’t feel right not being together, you know? I just stopped by to spend some time with her.”

           Gustus nodded in understanding. “Well I hope you two fix things soon. I’m heading out but I’ll hopefully see you again soon.”

           Clarke bid the man farewell and let out a relieved breath. She was worried how Lexa’s family would feel about her since she had been the one to put a break on things.

           “There!” she heard Lincoln say from somewhere else in the house. “The ring is hidden! I won’t let you mope over it all day! You’re acting as if you’ll never be able to propose to Clar-,” Lincoln stopped in the living room, wide eyed, as he saw the blonde. “Clarke, hey!”

           Clarke replayed Lincoln’s words in her head. “What ring?”

           Lincoln scratched the top of his head. “There’s no ring. I was just…,” Lincoln cleared his throat. “Where is everyone?”

           Lexa returned to the living room and furrowed her brows when she saw panic obvious on Lincoln’s face. “What’s going on?”

           Clarke turned to face Lexa with shock still written all over her face. “You were going to propose?”

           “I-um…,” Lexa looked at Lincoln. “What the hell, Lincoln?”

           “I’m sorry. It was an accident. I didn’t know she was in here.” Lincoln gave his sister one last apologetic look before exiting the room to find Anya so he could inform her of his mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

           Lexa simply stared at Clarke unsure of what she should say. Clarke took a step closer to Lexa and gave the brunette an expectant look. Lexa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I was going to propose a while back."

           "How long ago is that?" Clarke asked curiously. "Weeks? Months?"

           "A few months ago," Lexa admitted. "Things just haven't been working out as planned."

           Clarke furrowed her brows. "As in you don't want to propose anymore?"

           "As in there hasn't been a right time," Lexa corrected as she reached for Clarke's hand. "I want it to be perfect."

           Clarke looked down at their hands as Lexa traced her thumb over her knuckles. A usually calming gesture but it wasn't working right now. "Maybe with everything we have going on, it would be wiser to wait for that step."

           Lexa released Clarke's hand as she frowned. "You don't want to marry me?"

           "Of course I do. I'm just saying we shouldn't make any commitments. Not yet. We need to focus on our relationship."

           Lexa rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "I am focused on our relationship. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have plans to propose. I know I'm not perfect, Clarke, but I'm trying. Why is that not good enough for you?"

           Clarke saw the pain in Lexa's eyes and knew she was thinking about her past relationship with Costia and how that relationship had ended because Lexa was always focused on her academics and Costia had wanted more from her. "I just need-,"

           "It's fine," Lexa cut her off, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Happy anniversary, Clarke." Lexa handed the blonde a neatly wrapped flat, square present. "I better get going. I told my aunt that I would run some errands for her."

           Clarke knew Lexa was closed off now and trying to talk to her further would only lead to an argument. "I love you, Lexa."

           Some of the tension slipped from Lexa’s body at Clarke’s words. "I love you, too."

           "I'll call you later." Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek, lingering for a moment before walking out. Lexa let out a breath before making her way up to her room hoping her gift to Clarke would show the blonde how much she did care.

 

 

 

           Clarke entered her mother's house and was greeted by Raven, who was in the living room taking apart the toaster.

           "You're back way too fast," Raven noted. "What happened?"

           Clarke plopped down on the couch and let out a breath. "Did you know Lexa wanted to propose?"

           Raven stopped tinkering with the toaster in order to look at Clarke. Her eyes dropped to Clarke's hand and her eyes widened when she noticed there wasn't a ring. "You said no? Is Lexa okay? Are you okay? Shit, are you guys like done for real? I was basing the prospect of my relationship off of you two. If you can’t stay together, then there isn’t hope for any of us. I might as well kick Bellamy to the curb now."

           “Relax, Raven,” Clarke said, amused by the brunette’s frantic rant. “She didn’t ask. I just found out because Lincoln let it slip. I did tell her we should wait before we take that step and apparently that was the wrong thing to say.”

           Raven stopped messing with the toaster to give her full attention to Clarke. “Are you benefitting from this break at all?”

           Clarke nodded. “As much as I miss Lexa, I’m learning that I can function without her. I just don’t want to. Hopefully when I go back to school, I’ll be able to handle the distance better… if she even wants to stay with me.”

           “Of course she does,” Raven assured her.

           “I don’t know,” Clarke said, miserably. “I think asking for a break has made things more fragile between us. I think I’ll try to talk to her again about things after Christmas.” Clarke gestured to the toaster on the coffee table. “What are you doing?”

           Raven smirked. “I want it to pop things out higher.”

           Clarke shook her head. “Mom’s going to kill you.”

           “Probably,” Raven agreed simply.

           Clarke chuckled. “I’ll leave you to it.” She got up from the couch and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and got onto her bed with the present Lexa had given her. She unwrapped it and looked curiously at the composition book that was revealed. The white box in the middle of the notebook had a big heart drawn with Clarke’s name in the middle of it. Smiling, she opened it to the first page and began to read.

 

 

           _So it’s 2am and I just finished writing a paper. I’m exhausted and can barely keep my eyes open but I really want to call you. I would have called earlier but I knew once I heard your voice, I wouldn’t want to do anything but talk to you for the rest of the day. But alas- it’s too late now. I know med school is a lot and you’re just as tired so I won’t disturb you. I think I’ll just start writing in this thing as an outlet. Anyway, I’m seconds away from passing out. I love you, Clarke. We’ve made it through one month of being apart. I really fucking miss you._

           Clarke smiled and continued to read through the notebook. After a while of reading, she came across a page that had tearstains on it. She ran her fingers over the stains before reading the entry.

 

_I miss you. I miss our friends. Law school is draining but this is what I really want. I just wish you were here. I’m so tempted to drive to your dorm right now but I have an exam in the morning. I’ll just have to Skype you later if we have any free time. And hell, your last sexts were so hot that I might give in to fooling around via webcam. We’ll see. We both know how awkward I am when it comes to that stuff. I just can’t wait for the weekend. I have something big planned. Love you._

           Clarke looked at the date Lexa had written on the top of the page and realized Lexa was probably planning to propose a few weekends back. As she continued to read through entries, she note of how Lexa had written something to her almost every day. She wished the brunette would call her instead but from what she was reading, she knew Lexa didn’t want to distract her from her own studies. Clarke set the notebook aside and grabbed her phone. She called Lexa and waited patiently for the brunette to answer.

 

 

           Anya looked at the phone buzzing between her and Lexa on the couch. “It’s Clarke.”

           Lexa picked up the phone and her thumb hovered over the answer button before she placed the phone back down. “She’s probably calling to break-up with me… officially,” she said, miserably.  

           Anya sighed. “Or she’s calling so you two can make up. Answer your phone.” When Lexa didn’t make a move to answer the call, Anya did it for her. “Hey, Clarke.”

           “Hey, Anya,” Clarke said. “Is Lexa around?”

           “One second.” Anya held the phone out to Lexa, who simply shook her head. “You’re being an idiot,” she whispered. “Take the phone.”

           Lexa folded her arms across her chest and Anya rolled her eyes before putting the device back to her ear. “Sorry, Clarke. She’s busy right now. I’ll tell her to call you back later, okay?”

           Clarke knew Lexa was probably refusing to talk to her and she couldn’t blame her. Even though the break apart was good for her, she probably could’ve gone about things another way. Lexa was hurt and she was the cause. “It’s okay, Anya. I’ll try again tomorrow.”

           “Okay, I’ll see you soon. I’m still invited to your Christmas Eve party, right?”

           “Of course,” Clarke said, surprised that Lexa’s cousin still wanted to stop by. “I’d understand if you didn’t want to come, though.”

           “Please, you’re better company than Lexa right now,” Anya stated. “She’s all mopey and miserable.” Lexa glared at her cousin, which only earned her a grin. “See you tomorrow.” Anya ended the call and looked at Lexa. “We’re going to Clarke’s Christmas Eve party.”

           “So she can break-up with me sooner?” Lexa replied.

           “Stop being so dramatic,” Anya ordered. “You’re going. Besides, Abby invited us. It’d be rude not to go.” Lexa let out a breath and pouted causing Anya to groan in frustration. “I can’t wait for you two to make up. I’m seriously about to strangle you.”

          

 

 

 

           Clarke made her way into the kitchen where Raven was eating cookies Abby had baked for their guests. “You can’t eat all of those.”

           Raven shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth. “All of what?” she asked innocently with a full mouth.

           Clarke shook her head in amusement before smoothing her hands over her red dress. “Think anyone will notice if I ditch this party?”

           “Pretty much everyone,” Raven stated. “Why? What’s wrong?”

           “I’m just not in a festive mood,” Clarke admitted. “It won’t be the same without Lexa here. I thought we would’ve had things together by now.”

           The doorbell rang and Abby yelled that she would get it. Raven placed a sympathetic hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “You two will be fine. You did what was right for you.”

           They heard Kane and a few other voices coming from the foyer. Sighing, Clarke straightened up and put on a smile. “Let’s go get this over with.”

 

 

 

           Octavia frowned as she scanned the party and saw that Lexa still hadn’t arrived. She looked at Lincoln, who was busy talking to Bellamy. “Lincoln, where’s your sister?”

           “Anya said she’d be here in a few minutes,” Lincoln replied.

           “Yeah, she told me the same like half an hour ago,” Octavia whined. “Raven and I put together the most romantic “get the hell back together” plan. She better show up.”

           Bellamy narrowed his eyes at his sister before looking at his girlfriend. “You two need to stay out of this.”

           Raven scoffed. “No way. We know what our best friends need, which is us reminding them how much they love each other.”

           Bellamy looked at Raven suspiciously. “Does Clarke even know that Lexa is coming?”

           “Well… no,” Raven replied. “It’ll be a surprise.”

           Octavia saw the front door open and smiled with relief when she saw Anya and Lexa enter. “Thank god.” She looked to Raven. “Who do you want?”   

           “I’ll take tall and broody,” Raven replied. “Last I saw Clarke, she was by the alcohol talking to Wells.” Raven made her way over to Lexa as Octavia went to search for Clarke.

           Octavia found Clarke in the kitchen nursing a glass of champagne as she laughed at something Wells was saying. “Hey, I need to borrow her,” she said as she grabbed Clarke by the hand.

           “What’s up?” Clarke asked as she was pulled out of the kitchen.

           “You need to be mingling,” Octavia stated. “More people showed up.” She gestured to where Raven was talking to Lexa and Anya.

           Clarke’s eyes widened slightly. “She’s here. I didn’t think she’d want to see me.”

           “Well obviously you were wrong,” Octavia stated.

           Clarke was about to walk over but when Lexa locked eyes with her, she quickly averted them. Frowning, she remained where she was. “Or maybe not.”

           Octavia gently pushed Clarke towards Lexa. “Will you go speak to your girlfriend?”

           Clarke was upset now. “Not if she’s going to act like that,” she huffed before making her way over to Lincoln and Bellamy to see what they were up to.

           Octavia pulled out her phone and texted Raven.

 

           _Octavia[4:15pm]: This might take more effort than we originally thought. Try to find a way to get these bitches to the basement without raising suspicion._

An hour had passed without Clarke and Lexa speaking to one another. Lexa was hiding out in the kitchen, feeling her stubbornness wane as she thought about finally approaching her girlfriend. Before she could come to a decision, she saw Clarke walk into the kitchen.

           Clarke froze when she saw Lexa sitting at the counter. “Sorry,” she mumbled before turning to leave.

           “Wait.” Lexa stood up. “You don’t have to leave.”

           Clarke turned back around and faced Lexa, who looked amazing in her dress pants and button-up white shirt. “You’ve been avoiding me. Why?”

           Raven entered the kitchen and smiled at the two. “Look up.”

           Clarke looked up and sighed. “Raven…”

           “It’s tradition,” Raven pointed out. “Don’t be scrooges.”

           “We’re trying to have a conversation,” Clarke stated.

           “Well we need help with something in the basement,” Raven replied. “Can you hold your conversation for a moment?”

           “Yeah, sure,” Lexa replied, not looking forward to arguing with Clarke. She followed Raven out of the kitchen and entered the basement with Clarke. She flipped the light on and turned to ask Raven what she needed help with but didn’t see the brunette.

           “Raven?” Clarke called as she made her way upstairs. She tried to open the door but found that it was locked.

           “Watch the DVD we have up for you,” Octavia said.

           “You can’t lock us down here,” Clarke replied.

           “We can,” Raven said. “You two are being ridiculous. Now go watch the DVD.”

           Clarke made her way back downstairs and saw Lexa reading something. “What’s that?” Lexa handed the paper to Clarke.

 

           _We thought you two needed a trip down memory lane. It sucks to see you fighting and we just want to help._

_-Raven & Octavia_

           “Do you want to watch it?” Lexa asked, gesturing to the TV.

           “We might as well.” Clarke said as she moved to sit down on the couch. Lexa sat down right beside her and picked up the remote from the coffee table. She hit play and they sat back as they watched the video begin.

 

          

           _“Do you have a crush on Clarke?” Octavia asked, holding her phone up to Lexa’s face as they sat at Grounders._

_Lexa huffed and pushed the phone away from her face but Octavia just held it back up. “Why are you recording me?”_

_“Because you keep saying no and when you finally admit it, I want video proof so you can’t deny it later.”_

_“I keep saying no because the answer is no,” Lexa stated. “I do not have a crush on Clarke Griffin.”_

_Octavia laughed. “You’re such a horrible liar. You totally have a hard-on for her.”_

_Lexa made a face. “Do you have to talk like that?”_

_“I’m going to tell Clarke you like her,” Octavia continued._

_Lexa reached over and snatched her best friend’s phone away, successfully ending the video._

           _Clarke was outside sitting under a tree with Raven when the brunette held her phone up. “Are you recording me?”_

_“Yes,” Raven replied._

_“Why?” Clarke asked with a quirked brow._

_“Lexa’s walking this way.”_

_Clarke turned her head away from Raven and saw that Lexa was in fact walking their way. Her whole demeanor had brightened at the presence of the brunette and she was now smiling widely._

_“You two should just bang already to be honest,” Raven said before Clarke slapped the phone from her hand._

Another video started up and Clarke smiled as she saw her and Lexa sleeping.

 

 

_Octavia was using her phone to record a video of Lexa and Clarke sleeping. They had been watching a movie but the two had fallen asleep near the end of it._

_“Look at how cute they are,” Octavia said as the two slept on the twin bed._

_“We should draw on their faces,” Raven said form her spot on the other bed._

_“You’re the worst,” Octavia claimed before reaching out to poke Lexa in the face. She laughed as Lexa buried her face further into Clarke’s neck._

_“Too damn cute,” Octavia said. “I’m keeping this video as blackmail.”_

The two sat in silence as they finished watching the videos that had been put together. When the last video played, Lexa looked over at Clarke, who was now crying. “Hey,” she said, gently. “What is it?”

           Clarke wiped at her eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Lexa. We need to work on this," she gestured between them. “I thought space would help us get back to being… us.”

           “I know,” Lexa said. “I get why you want space. I hate it, but I understand. I’m sorry I’ve let you down these past few weeks. Law school is really kicking my ass.”

           Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexa’s. “And I know the feeling. I just wish you would take a moment out of your day to call me. It would mean a lot. I want to feel like I’m still important to you.”

           “You are, Clarke.”

           Clarke linked their fingers together. “I read your diary.”

           “Journal,” Lexa corrected causing Clarke to smile.

           “I read your _journal_. I wish you would talk to me when you’re feeling overwhelmed. I know you don’t want to stress me out but being there for you isn’t going to do that. I want you to confide in me. Give me the opportunity to be there for you. We’re still learning how to make the distance work, and that’s okay. We just need to be on the same page. You can’t say you’ll call me and then I’m attached to my phone for the rest of the day waiting for you to call just for you to never get back to me.”

           “That’s completely shitty of me,” Lexa admitted. “I promise it won’t happen anymore. I never meant to make you feel like you don’t matter to me. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

           “There will be more fights and we’ll have our moments but you’ll never lose me, Lexa. And I still think we should wait to get engaged but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to get married. We should just wait until things aren’t so hectic. Is that okay?”

           “Whatever you want, Clarke,” Lexa said before pulling the blonde closer to her. “I’m sorry again for being a shitty girlfriend.”

           Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest. “I’m sorry for not talking to you about my feelings sooner.”

           “Are we okay?”

           “We’re okay,” Clarke confirmed as she sat contentedly with Lexa.

           “Want to rejoin the party?” Lexa not wanting to move.

           “Maybe in a few minutes.” The two sat together for almost an hour before finally making their way upstairs to rejoin their friends and family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

           Clarke heard the doorbell ring and kissed Lexa on the cheek before pulling away from her to go answer it. Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke back to her for another kiss before releasing her.

           "And they're back to being disgustingly cute," Octavia stated.

           Lexa looked at her friends. "Thanks again for meddling. You two are great."

           "We are pretty awesome," Raven agreed. "Are you going to need our help in popping the big question? I might have to charge for that."

           Lexa shook her head. "Clarke wants to hold off on that."

           Octavia quirked a brow. "Do you?"

           "No," Lexa replied. "But I'll wait for the right time."

 

 

           Clarke opened the front door and smiled when she saw Costia. "I didn't think you'd show."

           "I wasn't going to," Costia admitted. "But I figured I might actually enjoy myself." She held up a plate wrapped in foil. "I made cookies."

           "Thanks, you didn't have to go to the trouble." She took the plate before stepping aside to let Costia in. "Lexa and our friends are over there. You should go say hi."

           Costia took a deep breath before making her way over to the group. "Hi." Everyone stared at her silently and Costia instantly regretted her decision to show up. She was contemplating walking away when Lexa spoke.

           "Decided this would be the lesser of the two evils?"

           Costia chuckled. "You know my family. My parents are off doing whatever and the rest of my family aggravates me. Figured I'd take my chances here."

           "Brave choice," Octavia jumped into the conversation. "But I can't blame you. You'll totally have more fun here." Octavia decided if Lexa was giving Costia another chance, she could as well. Clarke returned to them, handing Costia a drink before moving to stand beside Lexa.

           Costia thanked Clarke for the drink and sipped it before commenting on her and Lexa. "Glad to see you two worked things out."

           Clarke smiled and slipped her hand into Lexa's. "We have."

           Abby approached them and greeted Costia. "It's good to see you. How is med school going?"

           "I've survived it so far," Costia answered. "Thanks again for all those tips you gave me."

           Abby smiled. "I’m glad I could help." She looked to Lexa. "Lexa, sweetie, can you help me in the kitchen?"

           "Of course." Lexa released Clarke's hand and followed Abby to the kitchen.

           Abby grabbed several champagne glasses from the cupboard and set them on the counter. "It's great to see you and Clarke working things out," she said as she poured champagne into the glasses. "When you go back to school, I want you to remember something, okay? You don't have to deal with everything on your own. If you're stressed out, you have numerous people you can call. As a matter of fact, I want to start hearing from you once a week. Do you understand?"

           "Yes, ma'am," Lexa replied as she tried not to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

           "And make time for yourself. You work too hard. Clarke likes your friend, Luna. Spend more time with her. Don't think that I won't be checking in because I will, got it?"

           Lexa nodded once but Abby stared at her expectantly. "Yes," she said quickly.

           "And your aunt and uncle are there for you, too. Stop leaving them out of the loop. They can help."

           "I'll try to communicate my feelings better to everyone in my life," Lexa promised.

           "Good." Abby set the champagne down and gestured to the glasses. "Can you help me carry these out to the living room, please?"

           Lexa easily picked up three glasses while Abby managed the other three. "Thank you, Abby," she said, sincerely as they exited the kitchen.

           "You're welcome," Abby smiled. She handed drinks out to her friends before taking the glasses from Lexa. "Thanks. Now go enjoy yourself."

           Lexa returned to Clarke and her friends and smiled as she saw Octavia telling an animated story about the time they pranked Anya and were scared for a week waiting for her to get them back.

           Clarke slipped a hand around Lexa's waist. "Everything okay?"

           "Yes, just a heart-to-heart with your mother." Lexa nodded towards Costia and their friends, who were immersed in conversation. "This is a nice development. No one is killing each other."

           "Which means we don't have to monitor them," Clarke whispered as she took Lexa's hand into her own before slipping away from the group. Lexa glanced behind her to make sure no one was watching them and as they made their way upstairs, she began to voice her concern. “Maybe we shouldn’t leave the party. Someone will notice.”

           Clarke grinned. “We’ll be fine, Lexa.” She entered her room and closed the door. “We won’t be away for long.”

           Lexa bit her bottom lip as she watched Clarke saunter over to the bed. “What if I don’t want a quickie?”

           “We can take our time,” Clarke assured her. “I just want you to touch me.”

           Lexa moved towards the bed and got down onto her knees in front of Clarke. Clarke bent down to kiss Lexa before, smiling into the kiss as the brunette’s hands trailed up her dress. Lexa nipped at Clarke’s bottom lip before pulling away to remove her girlfriend’s high-heels. Once those were off, she trailed her hands up Clarke’s legs and pushed the dress up her thighs. “You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Clarke.” Lexa pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and tugged at her underwear.

           Clarke raised herself up so Lexa could pull her panties down her legs. She watched with lust-filled eyes as Lexa pushed her thighs apart and she had to bite back a moan when Lexa’s tongue lightly pressed into her. Lexa teased the blonde, slowly getting her worked up. “Lexa,” Clarke moaned. “Harder.”

           Lexa latched onto Clarke’s clit and sucked hard causing Clarke to cry out. She was glad music was playing below but she knew their friends would come looking for them eventually- if only to tease them for slipping away for a quickie. Clarke gripped the edges of the bed and her mouth fell open as Lexa continued to work her over. “Don’t stop,” she begged as she felt herself nearing the edge. Within seconds, she came undone and cried out her pleasure as Lexa lightly licked her clean.

           Lexa pressed a kiss to the inside of Clarke’s thigh before pulling the woman’s underwear back up. “I definitely missed that.”

           Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa up so she could stand before her. She began to undo the buttons on Lexa’s shirt but the brunette placed a hand over hers. “We should get back downstairs.”

           “Soon,” Clarke said as she continued to undo her girlfriend’s shirt.

 

 

           Thirty minutes later, Clarke and Lexa were lying naked in bed. Clarke was lying on her back while Lexa laid on her stomach beside her. Lexa propped herself up on her elbows and leaned over to kiss Clarke on the forehead. “We’ve been gone for too long. They’ll all know what we were doing.” Lexa’s eyes widened. “What if your mom has been looking for us?”

           Clarke chuckled. “She won’t care, Lexa. She knows we’re two adults who are sexually active.”

           Lexa blushed at the words. “Okay, but I would rather her not know _when_ we’re having it. You seduced me. This is your fault.”

           “I barely seduced you,” Clarke said, amused. “You were easy.”

           Lexa scoffed. “I’m not the one who pulled you upstairs for a quickie.”

            Clarke grinned. “Shut up. You liked it.”

           “I’m hiding up here,” Lexa said. “You go scope things out and explain to everyone where we went.”

           Clarke leaned up to kiss Lexa before getting out of bed. “Get up. I’ll tell them you weren’t feeling well.” She picked up her dress and held it out to look at it.

           Lexa reluctantly got out of bed and picked up her shirt. She held it out in front of her with a frown. “That would’ve been a viable excuse if you hadn’t wrinkled my shirt.”

           Clarke stepped into her dress and turned her back to Lexa so the brunette could zip it up. “For someone who just had two mind-blowing orgasms, you sure do have a lot of complaints.”

           Lexa walked over to Clarke and kissed the spot between her shoulder blades before zipping the dress up. “You were amazing, but that doesn’t change the fact that your mother will kill us for this.”

           Clarke grinned. “It’ll be fine. Get dressed.”

           Once they were dressed and washed up a bit, they made their way back to the party. They were barely in the living room for a full minute before Abby approached them.

           “Clarke, Marcus’ mother has been asking for you,” Abby said.

           “Sorry,” Clarke replied. “Lexa wasn’t feeling well.”

           Abby quirked a brow. “I’m sure she wasn’t.”

           Lexa’s cheeks reddened. “I’m going to go find Anya,” she said before quickly leaving Clarke’s side.

           Abby laughed at the brunette’s quick departure before looking at Clarke. “You know distance isn’t easy for anyone. You’ve got to be patient and keep an open line of communication. Next time you’re feeling neglected, let her know so she’s aware of it.”

           “I will,” Clarke said. “I think this next semester apart will be a bit easier.” Clarke knew her and Lexa’s love for each other was strong and they could make it through the distance no matter how many obstacles they might have to face.

 

 

 

           "I'm going to miss you." Clarke was curled into Lexa's side as they laid together in the bedroom of their apartment. They had said farewells to their friends and family two days ago so they could spend the last of their winter vacation together.

           Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her. "I'm going to miss you as well, Clarke. It’ll be a lot better this time around. I can't promise that I won't mess up but it won't be like it was before. I'm sorry I let it get to that point."

           "I shouldn't have blamed it all on you," Clarke said, apologetically. "I know how you are with your studies. I should have let you know how I was feeling." Clarke trailed her hand up Lexa's shirt to rest it on her stomach. "I’ll be better, too."

           Lexa sighed. "I don't want to lose you, Clarke. You mean everything to me."

           "You're not going to lose me." Clarke moved to rest her head on Lexa's chest. "We'll be okay."

 

 

 

 

Two months later...

 

           Luna looked up from where she was sitting at Lexa’s desk to look at the brunette who was typing furiously on her laptop. "You're angry typing. What's up?"

           Lexa sighed from the spot on her bed. "Stupid social media."

           "And what has social media done to you today, Woods?"

           "I went to look at Clarke's profile this morning and she had new pictures up of a party she went to last night."

           "And?" Luna urged her to continue.

           "And there was a picture of some girl all over her and I didn’t like it. I know Clarke wouldn’t cheat and I completely trust her but that doesn’t mean I have to be okay with someone invading her personal space.”

           Luna shook her head in amusement. “What’d you say?”

           “I simply asked who the girl was and Clarke told me not to start,” Lexa said. “It was an innocent question. Anyway, I asked her if she let all her friends hang off of her like that and she hung up on me. She then texted me saying to call her back when I’m done being an ass.”

           “Are you done being an ass?” Luna asked, having a feeling she knew the answer.

           Lexa frowned. “No. I have the right to be an ass over this.”

           Luna rolled her eyes and gestured to Lexa’s laptop. “Let me see the Facebook pictures.”

           Lexa collapsed the window to her word document before pulling up Facebook. She didn’t have an account but Clarke had given her access to hers. She turned the laptop around so Lexa could see Clarke’s most recent photos. A bunch of people were crammed into the photo and Luna noticed Clarke sitting on the couch with a redhead on her lap smiling at the camera.

           “She’s cute,” Luna commented.

           Lexa narrowed her eyes at her friend. “You’re not helping.”

           “You do realize the girl is only on Clarke’s lap as a way to fit into the photo, right?”

           Lexa set the laptop back down on her lap. “Yes, I am aware of that,” she replied, tersely.   

           “So what’s the problem exactly?” Luna asked, truly confused.

           Lexa’s shoulders slumped. “It was just a stupid fight. We’re both stressed out and miss each other so we do and say stupid things.”

           “You more so than Clarke?”

           “Shut up… but yes,” Lexa replied.

           “It’s Friday,” Luna pointed out. “And Professor Marcs already cancelled our morning class on Monday. Go see your girlfriend. You said she was going back to the apartment for the weekend, right? Surprise her.”

           “You’re right.” Lexa opened up a new web browser. “I think I can even manage to book a last minute flight.” Lexa knew the fight was trivial and Clarke would be happy to see her but she made a mental note to buy Clarke something nice when she arrived home.

 

 

 

           Clarke had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel as she went through her suitcase from something comfy to put on. She had just picked out blue pajama bottoms and one of Lexa’s t-shirts she had stolen a few months back, when she heard the door to the room open and Lexa stepped inside.

           Lexa held up a box of chocolates to her chest. “So there’s a chance that I overreacted.”

           Clarke was thrilled to see her girlfriend and it was obvious from the glow in her eyes but the blonde schooled her features and remained nonchalant. “You definitely overreacted. I’m still pissed at you.” Clarke knew Lexa was the jealous type and admittedly, she found it cute most of the time. “Getting me chocolate is a good start, though.” Clarke let her towel drop to the floor so she could get her clothes on.

           Lexa leaned against the door and watched as the blonde slipped her underwear on. “I could give you a lot more than chocolate.”

           Clarke slipped her shirt on. “I’m not having sex with you. We can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.”

           Lexa made up her face at hearing she’d have to watch a movie. “Fair enough. Can I have a hug and a kiss at least? You don’t have to contain yourself. I know you’re happy to see me.”

           Clarke rolled her eyes as she tried to fight her smile. “You get neither of those things because you’re a jerk but I am happy to see you.” Clarke slipped on her pajama bottoms and took the chocolate from Lexa. “I can’t believe you got bent out of a shape over an innocent picture.”

           “In my defense, you’re really hot and everyone probably wants to get with you,” Lexa replied.

           “You’re going to make a crappy lawyer if that’s all you’ve got as your defense,” Clarke remarked, playfully.

           “There’s a chance I’ll be a crappy lawyer but you know what?” Lexa asked as she reached into her back pocket.

           “What?” Clarke asked as she focused on opening the box of chocolates.

           “I’ll do my best to make an amazing wife.”

           Clarke looked up from the box and saw Lexa starting to kneel down. She froze with the lid half open as she stared at Lexa with wide eyes. “Lexa.”

           “I know you said you wanted us to focus on school but I know that I want you in my future, Clarke. You’re it for me and I don’t need to time to think about it.”

           Clarke’s heart was hammering in her chest. “We’re in the middle of an argument.”

           Lexa smiled. “We are… and I still want to marry you. I’ll always want you, Clarke. Will you marry me?”

           Clarke tossed the box aside and launched herself into Lexa’s arms. “Yes, you idiot!” Lexa stood up with Clarke and the two shared a long kiss before Lexa pulled away to slip the ring on Clarke’s finger.

           “I think that was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done,” Lexa admitted. “I thought you’d say no.”

           Clarke kissed Lexa. “I know I said I wanted to wait but there was never a chance that I’d say no. I just thought being engaged would add a new level of pressure that we weren’t ready for. I’m still pissed at you, by the way,” she said as she admired her ring.

           Lexa grinned. “I know.”

           “This ring is beautiful, Lexa,” Clarke added. “Thank you.”

           Lexa brushed her nose against Clarke’s before kissing her. “No, thank you for making me so happy. I love you.”

           “I love you, too.” Clarke hugged her fiancée before pulling away to look at her suspiciously. “You didn’t propose just to get laid, did you?”

           “That’s just one of the perks,” Lexa joked. “But seriously, let’s cuddle and watch whatever movie you want after I get out of the shower. Then later I’ll cash in my hot engagement sex.”

           Clarke shook her head. “What did I just agree to?”

           Lexa smirked. “Being with me forever. That doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

           “Not at all,” Clarke replied before connecting her lips with Lexa’s.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

           The following morning, Clarke was in the kitchen making coffee when Octavia walked in tiredly. “Hey,” she yawned as she moved to sit down on the stool at the counter. “You and Lexa were already sleeping when we got in last night.”

           Clarke grinned as she glanced behind her to look at her friend. “We weren’t sleeping.” 

           Octavia chuckled. “Should’ve figured that. Sex fiends.”

           “We were celebrating,” Clarke stated as she moved to place a cup of coffee in front of her friend.

           “Celebrating wha- ohmygod!” Octavia squealed as she noticed the ring on Clarke’s hand. She grabbed the blonde’s hand and admired the platinum engagement ring. “It’s about time. That ring is so gorgeous. I can’t believe she didn’t tell us she was doing it yesterday.”

           Clarke smiled as she looked at the ring. “I don’t even think she knew she was proposing until she was.”

           Octavia smiled brightly at her friend. “You’re engaged!” She got up and hugged her friend. “I’m so happy for you guys. This is so exciting.”

           Raven entered the kitchen and picked up Octavia’s coffee. “What’s exciting?” She asked before sipping the drink.

           Octavia reached for Clarke’s left hand and held it up for Raven to see. “Lexa finally woman-ed up and put a ring on it.”

           “Hell yes!” Raven exclaimed as she set the coffee down in order to hug her friend. “Congratulations. It’s about time you two got your shit together.”

           “Thanks,” Clarke said, beaming as she turned back to the coffee maker. “It still feels surreal. I’m engaged. Even saying it is crazy.”

           “Have you told your mom?” Octavia asked.

           “We’re stopping by there today,” Clarke answered. “But let me go wake her up so we can get a start on the day.”

           Clarke exited the kitchen holding a cup of coffee and entered her and Lexa’s room. She smiled at seeing the brunette sleeping soundly. She set the coffee on the nightstand and got onto the bed. “Lexa, you have to get up.” She shook the brunette gently. “Lexa.”

           Lexa groaned. “I’m comfortable. Come back to bed.” She reached for Clarke and pulled her onto the bed. “Cuddle with me.”

           Clarke laughed as Lexa buried her face into the crook of her neck. “You’re usually so productive in the morning.”

           Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s neck. “I can’t be after your high stamina nearly killed me last night.”

           Clarke smiled. “Struggling to keep up?”

           “No, I can keep up,” Lexa assured her. “I just need to sleep in to gain back all my energy.”

           “Know what will help with that?” Clarke asked. “The coffee I made you… and also a shower.”

           Lexa grinned against Clarke’s neck. “Will you join me in the shower?”   

           “Hm, I don’t think that’ll help you with the whole lacking of energy thing.”

           “No,” Lexa agreed. “But it will help with something else.”

           Clarke got off of the bed as Lexa’s hands started to wander. “Shower. I’m going to use the other bathroom to make this process faster.”

           Lexa sighed in defeat. “Fine, but Sunday morning is just for us.” Clarke deflated a bit, remembering they would have to go back to their separate lives come tomorrow. “Hey,” Lexa said gently as she got up from the bed, covering her body with the bed sheet. “What’s wrong?”

           “Sorry, I just hate that you have to leave tomorrow. It never gets any easier.”

           Lexa kissed Clarke before giving her a hug. “It won’t always be this way. We can do this.”

           “I know,” Clarke said. “It just still sucks.”

           “I can’t argue with you there,” Lexa said as she rubbed Clarke’s back. “I love you.”

           “I love you, too,” Clarke said. “I don’t mean to be a downer. I’m just having a moment.”

           “You’re not being a downer.” Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “Bright side, I’ve gotten more comfortable with Skype so we will be having some very interesting video chats in the future.”

           Clarke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Oh yeah?”

           Lexa nodded as she moved Clarke’s hair away from her neck. “I could give you a preview.” She placed a kiss to Clarke’s pulse point but before she could do anything else, Clarke moved away.

           “You almost had me. Go take a shower.”

           Lexa rolled her eyes. “What’s the point of being engaged if we don’t celebrate the first twenty-four hours by having crazy amounts of sex?”

           “Great to know that you proposed just for the celebratory sex,” Clarke said, sarcastically. “I’m sure my mother will love hearing that.”

           Lexa’s eyes widened. “I’m kidding! Keep any conversation involving sex and us away from your mother, please and thank you.” Lexa tossed the bed sheet onto the bed and made her way towards the bathroom, knowing that Clarke was watching her. “It’s too bad you can’t join me,” she said as she entered the bathroom. “I’m going to have a fun solo shower.”

           Clarke watched as Lexa closed the door, knowing the brunette was only trying to get her worked up so that she would join. “Just try to make it quick,” she called to her. “We have things to do.”

           “I hate you,” Lexa said back through the door.

           Clarke chuckled before grabbing a washcloth and a towel before heading to the other bathroom. She couldn’t wait to see her mother’s reaction when she found out that she was engaged.

 

 

 

           Clarke parked in her mother’s driveway and looked over at Lexa, who looked incredibly nervous. It was as if the brunette was meeting her mother for the first time. “Why are you so tense?”

           Lexa let out a breath before launching into a nervous ramble. “What if your mom doesn’t approve of us getting engaged? She probably wants us to wait until we’ve graduated and are well into our stable careers. She’ll probably think I’m ruining your life. She might not even like me anymore once she finds out. Maybe we shouldn’t tell her.”

           Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and squeezed it gently. “My mom loves you. She’ll be excited for us. She’ll have a lot of sound advice, no doubt, but she won’t be upset.” Clarke patted Lexa on the thigh. “Take one more deep breath.”

           Lexa did as Clarke said and then brought the blonde’s hand up to her mouth so she could kiss it. “Okay, let’s do this.” Clarke and Lexa exited the car and made their way towards the front door. “Maybe we should ring the bell instead of just going in,” she said as Clarke began digging in her purse for the key. “Your mom might be in there with Marcus.”

           “Why does that-,” Clarke stopped and made a face. “Ew, I hate you.”

           Lexa chuckled and rang the doorbell. The door opened after almost a minute and Abby smiled brightly at seeing the two. “Well this is a nice surprise.” She hugged Clarke and Lexa before gesturing for them to enter the house. “What brings you two here?”

           Clarke shrugged. “Oh, you know- we just wanted to stop by and see how things were going.” She brought her hand up to run it through her hair and that’s when Abby noticed the ring on her finger.

           “Ohmygod!” Abby exclaimed as she reached for Clarke’s hand so she could get a better look. “This is an engagement ring. You’re getting married?”

           Lexa felt her nerves return and she quickly spoke up. “We’ll wait, of course. We don’t want to rush into anything.”

           Clarke looked over at Lexa as her mother was still busy admiring her ring. “Relax,” she mouthed to the brunette.

           “You picked a beautiful ring, Lexa,” Abby said before releasing her daughter’s hand and looking to the brunette. “Are you sure it’s the right time to be taking this step?”

           “Mom,” Clarke began.

           Abby held up a hand. “I’m excited for you, I am. I just want to make sure this won’t change anything. You have to keep your priorities straight.”

           “We will, ma’am,” Lexa promised. “We’ll wait for the right time.”

           “Mom,” Clarke started again. “I’m engaged to the woman I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

           Abby smiled and hugged her daughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m happy for you both.” She then moved to hug Lexa. “Congratulations. I want to hear how it happened.”

           Lexa grinned. “We were arguing.”

           Abby quirked a brow. “You proposed in the middle of a fight?”

           “Yeah, I didn’t really plan it very well but hey- if she said yes while she was upset with me, then that’s saying something, right?”

           “That you’re both crazy,” Abby laughed. “Come on, I’ll make you lunch and you can tell me in detail how everything happened.”

           Clarke extended her hand to Lexa, who happily linked their fingers together. “Told you she wouldn’t be happy about it,” Lexa whispered.

           “She is happy about it,” Clarke assured her. “Just concerned that we’ll rush into marriage too soon, which we’re not.”

           Abby glanced behind her at Lexa. “What Clarke said. I’m all for you two getting married when things have stabilized for you.”

           “We’ll be engaged for a few years and take things from there,” Clarke promised. “It’ll give us plenty of time to figure out wedding plans. I don’t think I want a traditional wedding.” Clarke looked over at Lexa. “What about you?”

           “Whatever makes you happy, Clarke,” Lexa said as they entered the kitchen.

           Clarke rolled her eyes. “You can’t be that way. It’ll be your wedding, too. I want you to have an opinion on it.”

           Lexa sat down on one of the stools at the counter and Clarke joined her. “Well, I think it’d be sensible to have a very low-key wedding. With student loans and whatnot, we shouldn’t spend a lot on a wedding.”

           Abby moved to the fridge to see what she could whip up for lunch. “I’d be more than willing to contribute.”

           “And I appreciate that but I don’t want anyone having to break the bank for our wedding,” Lexa said.

           “I agree,” Clarke said. “But we’ll have more than enough time to figure out the perfect wedding.”

           Lexa watched as Abby pulled a few ingredients from the fridge. “Do you need help, Abby?”

           Abby waved her off. “I can do this. Tell me about this proposal.”

           Clarke smiled brightly as she launched into how the two had been fighting because of the picture on her Facebook account. Lexa watched with a small smile. She felt herself falling in love even more in that moment and knew her future with Clarke Griffin was going to be a very fulfilling one. She couldn’t wait.

          


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

 

4 years later…

           Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the smell of coffee wafting into the room. Raven and Octavia had moved in with their respective boyfriends so Clarke and Lexa had found a one-bedroom apartment closer to both their jobs. Clarke got out of bed and grabbed Lexa’s shirt that had been tossed onto the floor the night before. She pulled that on along with her underwear before heading out of the room to go into the kitchen.

           Lexa was dishing eggs onto a plate when she felt arms circle around her. “Good morning,” she smiled. “Sleep well?”  

           Clarke pressed a kiss to the back of Lexa’s neck. “I did. I love our new little apartment. I want to go furniture shopping later.”

           Lexa frowned. “Why?”

           “To buy things to spruce up the place,” Clarke said, knowing Lexa would take some convincing. “I need a bedside table and rugs for the bathroom. Oh, and a standing lamp for the living room would be nice.” Clarke paused for a beat. “And a new box-spring. Our old one is starting to squeak. Didn’t you hear it?”

           Lexa smirked. “Over you moaning my name? No.”

           Clarke pinched Lexa lightly on the side. “It sounded like we were shooting a porno.”

           Lexa chuckled. “Okay, I’m for the new box-spring. I don’t need our new neighbors hating us. Do I have to go with you?”

           “Lexa,” Clarke whined as she released her hold on the brunette. “It’s our apartment. You have to go with me.”

           “You can take Raven or Octavia,” Lexa stated. “Don’t you three have to talk wedding details anyway?”

           “Another thing you haven’t been helpful with,” Clarke huffed as she moved to sit down at the kitchen table.

           “I’ve given my input,” Lexa said as she moved to get a glass from the cupboard.

           “Grunting in agreement isn’t input,” Clarke retorted.

           Lexa filled the glass with orange juice before picking up the plate with Clarke’s breakfast and moving to place them in front of her fiancée. “Honestly, Clarke, whatever you want is perfectly fine. I just want to marry you.” Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke, remaining there for a moment before pulling away.

           “You’re not getting out of this,” Clarke warned her. “And thank you for breakfast.”

           Lexa got her breakfast and sat down next to the blonde. “I can plan our honeymoon.”

           Clarke rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face. “We can’t even have one anytime soon with our schedules. Come on, Lexa. Start thinking flower arrangements. That’s your thing. You love flowers.” Lexa shoulders slumped and Clarke knew instantly from her expression that it was from more than just being forced to plan the wedding. “Hey.” Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexa’s. “What’s wrong?”

           “I just wish my parents could be here for this,” Lexa replied. “And your dad. Do you think he would’ve approved of you marrying me?”

           Clarke brought Lexa’s hand up to her lips to place a kiss on her knuckles. “He would’ve adored you, Lexa. I have no doubt about that.” Things were silent for a moment and then Clarke perked up as an idea struck her. “How about we forget about wedding plans for a while? We both have home videos of our parents. We can watch those and reminisce.”

           Lexa quirked a brow. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you sad just because I’m having a moment.”

           “It’ll be nice,” Clarke assured her. “I haven’t seen any videos of my dad in a long time. Cuddling up on the couch and watching them with you will be great. And I’d love to see what your parents were like. Unless it’s something you don’t want to do.”

           Lexa smiled. “I want to.” Lexa reached over and touched the pendant around Clarke’s neck that she had given her fiancée years ago. It had been her mothers and honestly, she was surprised Clarke still wore it. Her gaze met Clarke’s and she let out a content breath. “I really, really love you.”

           Clarke smiled and placed her hand over Lexa’s, which was still on the pendant. “I really, really love you, too. And I can’t wait to become Mrs. Griffin-Woods.”

          

 

 

 

A few days later…

           Clarke rolled over to Lexa’s side of the bed to cuddle into her fiancée, but frowned when she was met with empty space. Sighing, she reluctantly got out of bed and slipped on shorts and a t-shirt before exiting her room to go find the brunette. She paused when she reached the living room and saw Raven watching TV and eating cereal. “Raven… what are you doing here?”

           “I’m supposed to keep you busy until I’m told otherwise,” Raven replied as she continued to watch TV. “Lexa’s orders.”

           “And what is Lexa up to?” Clarke asked, curiously.

           “I’m not supposed to tell you. And I think I’ll need a lawyer in the future more than I’ll need a doctor so…”

           Clarke sighed. “Fine. I’ll ask her myself.” She headed back into her room and picked up her phone to text Lexa.

_Clarke[8:45am]: What are you doing and why have you assigned me a babysitter?_

           Clarke grabbed her silk robe from the closet and made her way to the shower. Once showered and more awake, Clarke grabbed her phone and made her way back into the living room to sit beside Raven. She looked at the messages on her phone and smiled as she read them.

_Lexa[9:50am]: You’ll find out soon enough._

_Lexa[9:52am]: And don’t try to get it out of Raven. She’s sworn to secrecy._

_Clarke[10:20am]: I can be patient. Will I at least get to see you soon?_

_Lexa[10:22am]: In a few hours. I know, I know. It’ll be worth it. I promise. I love you._

_Clarke[10:22am]: I love you too._

           Raven snatched Clarke’s phone from her hands. “No more texting Lexa. She’s busy. Let’s go shopping.”

           “You hate shopping,” Clarke stated.

           Raven pulled a credit card out of her back pocket and waved it in front of Clarke. “I feel differently about it when it’s not my own money. Lexa gave this to me.”

           “Lexa gave you her credit card so we could go shopping? Why?”

           “Because she wants you to have nice things and since I’m awesome, she wants me to as well. We do have a limit so no going crazy. Come on, you can grab breakfast on the way.”

 

 

 

           Clarke stepped out of the dressing room to show Raven her dress and Raven wiggled her eyebrows at the woman. It was a strapless white summer dress that flowed down to just above her knees. “Hot. Lexa will definitely love that on you.”

           Clarke looked down at the white dress that Raven had picked out for her. “Are you sure? Maybe I should get a different color.”

           Raven shook her head. “This one looks amazing on you.”

           “I do like it… but are you sure a different color wouldn’t look better?”

           Raven waved her off. “It’s gorgeous. You’re getting it. Now you just need some new jewelry.”

           “And why am I getting a new dress and jewelry for?” Clarke asked.

           “We’re hanging out at Lexa’s aunt and uncle’s place,” Raven reminded her.

           “Yeah, but why do I need to dress up for that?” Clarke asked.  

           “You wear scrubs all the time now. Lexa figured you’d want a day to dress up and pamper yourself. Let’s go. Less questions and more shopping.”

           Clarke headed back into the changing room, wondering how much longer it would be until they were done. She really wanted to find out what Lexa was up to.

 

 

 

 

           Raven pulled up in front of Gustus and Indra’s house and exited the car with her best friend. It was now two in the afternoon and Clarke was still just as curious about what was going on as she was earlier. She looked over at Raven, who was wearing a navy dress and smiling widely at her. “Lexa should be just inside. I’m going around back.”

           Clarke made her way to the front door and when she walked inside, she saw Lexa standing in the foyer holding a bouquet of flowers. The brunette was wearing a white sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees and a thin cream colored belt was around her waist. “You look beautiful,” Clarke said, mesmerized by Lexa’s appearance. The brunette’s hair was out and it had been done in loose curls. Her own hair was up with a few strands loose in the front. “What’s going on?” She asked as she accepted the flowers.

           “You look absolutely stunning, Clarke,” Lexa replied, ignoring the question. She kissed the blonde gently on the lips before pulling away. “Sorry I’ve been so secretive. I wanted to surprise you. How do you feel about getting married today? In a few minutes, actually.” Clarke’s eyes widened in shock and Lexa became nervous. “I know you wanted to plan it together but I have been listening to what you want so we incorporated that into everything.” Lexa began to worry when Clarke didn’t respond. “Clarke?”

           Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa hard on the lips. “You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met,” she said against Lexa’s lips. “You’re perfect. Our wedding is going to be amazing because I’m marrying the love of my life and our friends and family are here.”

           Lexa relaxed and smiled at Clarke. “I have to go to the backyard now but your mom will be right in to see you.” Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke’s cheek before walking away and within seconds, Abby was walking into the foyer.

           “You’re getting married!” the woman beamed.

           Clarke smiled brightly. “I’m getting married,” she confirmed. “How long have you known about this?”

           “A few days,” Abby admitted. “You’re marrying a fantastic person, Clarke. Your father would be so happy for you.”

           Clarke hugged her mother. “Thank you. This all feels so surreal right now.”

           Abby laughed lightly. “Well it’s happening.” She held up her arm for Clarke to link her own arm through. “Let’s go get you married.”  
           Clarke was buzzing with excitement as she neared the backyard with her mother. When she stepped outside and saw a flower trail leading her to where Lexa was standing with Octavia by her side and Raven waiting for her arrival on the other side. Her eyes widened again when she noticed Lincoln standing before them. “Lincoln’s marrying us?”

           “Yep, he got ordained,” Abby replied.

           Clarke’s smile widened. “This really is the perfect wedding,” she said as the music began to play. Her mother walked her down the aisle, taking the bouquet from Clarke before moving to stand to the side. Clarke stood looking at Lexa and she thought she was going to burst from how happy she was.

           Lincoln began to speak but Clarke couldn’t hear anything he was saying because her thoughts were consumed by Lexa. She was pulled out of her daze when she saw Lexa’s lips begin to move.

           Lexa took Clarke’s hands into her own and winked at her. “I know I’ve caught you off guard with this whole thing so I’ll speak first so you can get your vows together. Clarke, when I first met you I was closed off and afraid of taking a chance on love. I couldn’t resist you, though. You are magnificent. You always know what to say to make me feel better and half of the time you know what I’m feeling before I do. You are definitely other worldly. I don’t think you’d be able to put up with me otherwise,” Lexa joked. “I said this our freshman year—many, many years ago. Clarke, you pull me closer to love. We’ve had our tough moments but that has never changed. I love you more and more every day. I promise our life together will be incredibly fulling and no matter how busy our schedules get, I will always have time for you and I will do my best to ensure that you are always happy in our relationship.”

           Clarke smiled and began to speak, squeezing Lexa’s hands lovingly. “Freshman year, I thought getting you as a roommate was the worst thing ever. My mom’s first impression of you was that you were a jerk, but then I decided to make you be my friend and that was the best decision of my life. You’re so good to me, Lexa. I couldn’t ask for a better person to spend the rest of my life with. And I want you to know on the days where we might not be at our best, I promise I’ll still love you and I’ll always be willing to work on us because you’re it for me. No one will ever make me as happy as you do. We’ll definitely have our ups and downs but our love is here to stay.”

           Lincoln signaled for Bellamy to give Lexa and Clarke the rings. “I can tell you two want to just kiss already so I’ll try to speed this along. “Repeat after me. I, Lexa, give you, Clarke, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you.”

           Lexa repeated what Lincoln said and then Clarke did the same when it was her turn and when Lincoln told them that they could kiss, the two kissed each other sweetly on the lips before pulling away.

           “I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Griffin-Woods!” Lincoln exclaimed. “Welcome to the family, Clarke!”

           Music began to play and Anya approached the two. “Once you two are done taking a bunch of photos, hurry up and get changed. Raven challenged me to a game of basketball and I have to crush her. Lexa you’re on my team.”

           “I’m on Clarke’s team,” Lincoln said.

           “I’m on Anya’s team,” Bellamy added.

           “Wait,” Octavia said. “What about our Pictionary rematch?”

           “We can do that, too,” Anya said. “We have all day. I call dibs on Clarke for that.”

  
           Lexa shook her head and looked at Clarke. “Do you know what you just married into?”

           Clarke laughed. “Yes, Mrs. Griffin-Woods, I do and I couldn’t be happier,” she said before pulling Lexa to her for a kiss.


End file.
